Los primeros Trágicos Amantes
by Chica DBZ
Summary: Porque Katniss y Peeta no fueron los primeros. 13º Juegos del Hambre. Marlene Alisson, 13 años, Distrito 12, voluntaria. Marcus McFly, 16 años, Distrito 2, voluntario. Los dos son voluntarios pero en situaciones totalmente diferentes. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Lentamente el tiempo transcurría, mientras los ojos grises observaban el reloj de la cocina.

-Marlene-llamo una voz pero la joven pelirroja de ojos grises no se movió. Marlene era una chica pequeña para su edad, era asombrosamente pelirroja para pertenecer al Distrito 12, portaba unos característicos ojos grises y estaba ligeramente bronceada. Marlene no aparto la mirada del reloj-Marlene-repitió la voz.

-¿Si, madre?-pregunto todavía sin apartar la mirada de aquel objeto que le estaba llevando lentamente al matadero.

-¿Marlene estas lista?-una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises apareció por la puerta.

-Sí, madre-la mujer observo los ojos perdidos de su joven hija y la abrazo.

-Tranquila princesa, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo-la mujer la cual lloraba miro directamente a los ojos de su hija- esta vez estás segura, no hemos pedido ninguna tesela Marlene, esta vez estás segura-repitió, pero a la pequeña Marlene le pareció que mas que ánimos a ella, su madre se estaba dando ánimos a sí misma.

-No estaré a salvo hasta que no cumpla 18, madre-la pequeña se levanto de su silla, observando el rostro desconcertado de la mujer, alisando su vestido azul se encamino hacia la puerta, para salir y dirigirse a la plaza. Marlene tenía 13 años y lo que más odiaba de su edad es que siempre seria la misma a la de los Juegos del Hambre, claro mientras siguiera viviendo. Hizo cola junto a sus compañeras, las cuales estaban igual de decaídas que ella, antes de que le sacaran sangre, Robert, su mejor amigo la saco de la cola.

-Hola Reddy, ¿Qué harás después de esta estupidez?-y la chica rio, por primera vez en todo el día rio.

-¿Dices, en el hipotético caso de que no sea mandada a la muerte?-pregunto divertida.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor

-No sé, ¿Qué harás tú?

-Ya sabes, cosas de quinceañeros-Robert tenía dos años más que Marlene y lo que más le gustaba a ella de él era que no la tratara como una niña como hacían los demás chicos de su edad, si no que la trataba como un cómplice mas. Robert era alto y tenía el pelo tan oscuro como el carbón que dentro de unos años tendría que sacar de las minas del distrito, y sus ojos eran tan grises como cuando las nubes decidían tapar el sol.

-Vamos, que no vas a hacer nada.

-Exacto-los dos rieron, de pronto una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos grises vino corriendo, abrazando al chico.

-Susan… ¿Qué haces aquí?, tienes que ponerte rápido en tu sitio.

-No quiero Rob, no quiero-decía entre sollozos-no quiero…-el chico la abrazo, pidiendo disculpas a la pelirroja mientras lo hacía.

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, tu nombre solo esta una vez, es imposible que salgas tú, confía en mí-la morena alzo la vista.

-¿Me lo prometes Rob, prometes que no tendré que ir… con ellos?

-Te lo prometo-dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Susan, ¿vienes conmigo?-pregunto Marlene y la chica asintió, hicieron cola y cuando les estaba a punto de tocar la pequeña retrocedió asustada.

-Tienen agujas Marlene, agujas-susurro la pequeña, la mayor le abrazo.

-Apenas hacen daño, confía en mí, recuerda que yo ya he pasado una vez por esto-después de que les sacaran sangre cada chica fue a la zona que les correspondía, aun así intentaron estar lo más juntas posibles, siendo separadas solo por otras cuatro chicas.

Después del discurso habitual por parte del alcalde y después de presentar a nuestro único ganador (porque aunque parezca imposible, en los 10º Juegos del Hambre gano un chico del Distrito 12), Erika Turlen, que es una de esas extravagantes mujeres enviadas por el capitolio, agita su larga melena verde y con su habitual voz chillona exclama.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!, ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!-y alza los brazos, como esperando que alguien le aplauda, tampoco parece importarle que nadie lo haga. Empieza a hablar sobre lo feliz que esta de que la hayan asignado a este Distrito, y creo que dice la verdad, al fin y al cabo solo 6 Distritos tienes campeones.

-¡Bueno comencemos!-dice entusiasmada y da un giro completo haciendo que su vestido rosa chillón se eleve un poco sin enseñar nada-¡Las damas primero!- y mientras camina hacia el cuenco con esa actitud infantil, como si no estuviera a punto de enviar a un inocente menor de edad hacia la muerte, se quita el blanco guante.

-"Porque lo blanco es puro, y lo que va ha hacer es de todo menos puro"-piensa Marlene. Entonces la mujer escoge una papeleta y se acerca al micrófono, mira la papeleta y sonríe y tarda en decir el nombre como si creara expectación, aunque en realidad lo que crea es desesperación, dice, dulcemente, con una voz que ni siquiera los más pequeños podrían infantilizar mas.

-¡Susan Hank!- y Marlene no lo puede creer, el nombre de Susan solo estaba una vez, Robert se encargaba de pedir teselas a su nombre para que la pequeña no corriera peligro-¡Vamos Susan, sal de donde estés y sube aquí para recibir un gran aplauso!-Marlene vio como lentamente, con un andar parecido a un zombi, de esos que su padre le hablaba cuando de pequeña y no quería oír hablar de princesas y arcoíris, la pequeña Susan caminaba hacia el escenario, en su cara reflejado el pánico.

-¡NO, SUSAN, NO!-la pelirroja se giro, viendo como por el pasillo corría Robert antes de ser placado por los agentes de la paz, Marlene sabía que si no fuera porque Robert quería tanto a su madre y no sería capaz de hacer que sus dos únicos hijos murieran en la arena, él se presentaría voluntario y entonces lo pensó, Robert tenía una encantadora madre, un padre trabajador y una dulce e inocente hermana pequeña. En cambio ella solo tenía una víbora como madre, y es que esta había engañado a su padre, provocando que se fuera y no volviera nunca más, además había perdido a su único hermano en una explosión de la mina, no lo pensó mas, pues sabía que si no, no se atrevería a hacerlo, corriendo salió al pasillo, y antes de que los agentes de la paz la placaran a ella también, dijo alzando la voz y utilizando un tono seguro:

-¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 2_

Marlene está sentada mientras mira fijamente a su madre, la mujer esta seria pero varias lágrimas ruedan por su rostro.

-Marlene…-empieza la mujer pero calla sin saber que decir, sabe que se le acaba el tiempo, así que se levanta de su asiento y abraza a su hija, a pesar de no ser correspondida, entonces se agacha, se acerca a su oreja como si fuera a contarle el mayor secreto del mundo y susurra:

-Te quiero Marlene, y no quiero que nunca te olvides-y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, la pequeña pelirroja abraza lentamente a la mujer. Marlene no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había dicho te quiero, piensa que fue días antes de la marcha de su padre sin estar muy segura, y por eso abraza a su madre y derrama algunas lagrimas que oculta enterrando su cara en el pecho de su madre, y entonces esta la acuna, como si volvieran a ser la madre e hija de antes.

-Te… Te quiero, mama-susurra, pero su madre la ha escuchado, esta vez sí, en voz más alta, dice- pero tenía que hacerlo, ella tiene un año menos mama, y tiene una familia, una familia de verdad.

-Te entiendo pequeña-dice, pero aun no la ha soltado, las puertas se abren rápidamente y por ella entran agentes de la paz, la mujer deja de abrazar a su hija para quitarse lo más rápido que puede un collar que tira a su hija mientras los agentes la arrastran a ella-¡Fue de tu abuela Marlene, quiero que lo tengas tu, quiero que lo tengas tu aunque mu…-y la puerta se cerro, la chica cogió la fina cadena de oro, nunca se lo había visto puesto a su madre, como adorno tenía un corazón, con un poco de fuerza consiguió abrirlo, encontrando una foto. En ella estaban una mujer mayor, sosteniendo un bebe, a su lado estaba su madre, su padre, su hermano de niño y un hombre mayor. Todos sonreían a la cámara, y cuando los vio supo, que ellos eran sus abuelos, y que ese bebe era ella, al parecer consiguieron sacarse una foto antes de morir, su abuelo murió en un derrumbamiento anterior al de su hermano y es que en el Distrito 12 cada pocos años ocurría la misma catástrofe, y su abuela murió poco tiempo después de un paro cardiaco. Cerró el corazón y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-"Aunque mueras, eso iba a decirme mama"-pensó, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y por ella entraron Robert y Susan, la menor corrió rápidamente a los brazos de Marlene, llorando y balbuceando unos casi ininteligibles "gracias", mientras que Robert la miraba y entonces Marlene pensó y dijo.

-Quiero una foto tuya y de Susan-le dijo a Robert-que se pueda meter en esto-y saco el colgante, enseñando el compartimento interior.

-Susan, corre ve y dile a mama que busque haber si hay alguna-la pequeña asintió ante la orden del mayor y corrió hacia la puerta cerrándola estruendosamente, el moreno se giro, cruzaron miradas en silencio.

-Gracias-dijo Robert, la chica solo asintió, los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en su cómodo silencio, antes que los agentes de la paz entraran Robert abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Tienes que ganar Reddy, no por el Distrito, no por el honor, gana por nosotros, por ti y por mi-susurro.

-Y por Susan-dijo la chica, haciendo reír al mayor.

-Y por Susan-separándose un poco de ella, el chico dijo- Y por cierto Reddy, ya sé lo que voy a hacer ahora, voy a rezar porque salgas de esa.

-Recuerda que no crees en esas cosas Robert.

-Lo sé, pero a mí solo me gusta hacer cosas de quinceañeros contigo, y como sin ti no tiene sentido, hare cosa de mayores-la chica sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió Robert se separo lentamente y salió, más lento aun si se puede, de la habitación. La pelirroja se sentó, mirando a la nada, cuando volvieron a abrirse las puertas, esta vez entraron los padres de Robert, y aunque no había tenido ningún trato con ellos, cuando la abrazaron y le agradecieron por salvar a su pequeña Marlene les correspondió. La mujer rebusco entre sus bolsillos, pero antes de que encontrara nada el hombre saco una fotografía de su cartera, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la pelirroja y le cogió la mano.

-Esta foto es para ti-dijo entregándole la foto que la chica había pedido a sus amigos- Gracias pequeña, toda la familia te lo agradecemos-la chica asintió. Después de darles unos abrazos los dos se fueron, volvió a sentarse y coloco la foto en el colgante, sabía que ya no habría más gente, porque nadie más vendría a ver a Marlene Alisson, la más pequeña de lo habitual, medio huérfana, que solo se juntaba con los hijos de los Hank, nadie vendría a ver a la extraña, solitaria y callada Marlene Alisson y ella lo prefería así. Poco tiempo después los agentes de la paz la escoltaron junto con su compañero de distrito, Tony Mells, al tren.

Tony Mells tenía casi 17 años, era grande y robusto y se sabía que su padre ya lo había llevado unas cuantas veces a trabajar a la mina. Tony era rubio, otra cosa rara en el distrito y sus ojos eran azules, si no fuera porque quien lo conoce sabe que es un chico educado y agradable cualquiera diría que es prácticamente un arma de matar.

Las puertas del tren se abren y los dos chicos quedan asombrados, solo que Marlene prefiere mostrarse indiferente. Están rodeados de lujos y comida, y aunque la pelirroja está muerta de hambre solo coge una manzana y se dirige hacia donde están sentados Erika y Carl, su mentor. Carl es alto y delgado, y aunque no es musculoso es astuto, gracias a eso gano los juegos, si Marlene lo recuerda bien, Carl creó varias trampas que hicieron que él y su aliado pudiera quitarse de en medio varios tributos. Carl tenía 19 años, era moreno, y tenía unos grandes ojos grises y aunque siempre sonreía, Marlene pensaba que siempre estaba nervioso o preocupado por algo.

-Encantado de conoceros nuevos tributos, soy…

-Carl Perks-contesto Marlene-te conocemos-dijo fríamente, y el joven asintió.

-Bien, bien, bueno, imagino que queréis empezar cuanto antes, vamos no seáis tímidos, contadme que se os da bien- la chica suspiro.

-Todo lo que sea aplicar fuerza se me da bien-contesto el rubio, consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del moreno.

-Bien, bien, ¿y a ti pequeña?-la chica frunció el ceño.

-Para empezar no soy pequeña-dijo provocando risas de su compañero- y tu de que te ríes masa de mole- el chico paro de reír y la miro un poco enfadado.

-Chicos, chicos, paz, tranquilos, debéis descargar esa furia en la arena.

-Si no morimos en el Baño de Sangre, claro-dijo la pelirroja y los dos hombres sintieron un escalofrió.

-No pienses así peque… Marlen-dijo Carl.

-Es la verdad y lo sabes, además mientras estemos en la arena debes elegir a uno, al más fuerte para que viva, y está claro que no crees que yo sea esa, así que, entrénalo a él, yo no quiero saber nada-la chica se levanto y se fue por el pasillo investigando puertas hasta que encontró su dormitorio, miro armarios y cajones, y abrió la puerta que había ahí encontrando el baño, decidió bañarse, después de una hora de tocar botones y conseguir un buen baño, la pelirroja salió envuelta en una toalla, cuando salió a la habitación se encontró con el rubio tirado en su cama.

-Este es mi cuarto-dijo.

-Lo sé-contesto el chico.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Carl está preocupado, dice que no piensa lo que tú dijiste.

-Está mintiendo, ¿lo sabes?

-No lo creo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué crees tú entonces, listillo?

-Pienso que cree que tu eres el tributo fuerte este año-la chica rio sarcástica

-Deliras Mells, creo que necesitas comer-el chico sonrió

-¿En serio? Si a ti te tocara ser mentor y te llegara un grandullón que casi vomita cuando lo eligieron y te llegara una pequeña, astuta y valiente niña, que atraviesa cosas con lanzas improvisadas…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-pregunto enfadada, y es que cuando se entero de la muerte de su hermano, recorrió todo el Distrito en busca de palos largos, después volvió a su casa, afilo los palos con cuchillos de cocina y se dirigió lo más lejos que pudo de donde la gente le pudiera ver, y tirando contra una vieja lata estuvo practicando todo el día, practico tanto que cuando volvió a su casa agotada se desmayo a la entrada. Sus padres no la dejaron salir en una semana para asegurarse que estaba curada. Desde entonces siempre que podía iba a lanzar sus palos a todo lo que podía, algunas veces incluso, consiguió darle a algún incauto y desprevenido animalillo que se había equivocado de lada de la reja.

-Oh vamos, lo saben todos, ¿crees que no resulta extraño ver a una niña de 13 años ir de aquí para allí con palos afilados? Por favor, ¿y las veces que traías animales muertos contigo? Deberías saber tu mejor que nadie, que ser del Distrito 12 no significa que seamos tontos-la chica se sonrojo.

-Perdón, no quería decir eso…-el rubio sonrió.

-Tranquila, ¿sabes? me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña, se que Hank es tu amigo, pero ¿Por qué sacrificas tu vida, por la de su hermana?-y entonces cuando Marlene pensó que podría tener alguna clase de "amistad" con el chico, la confianza se fue, y ella volvió a ser la misma chica fría de siempre

-Me voy a cambiar Mells, lárgate de mi habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 3_

El rubio se tiro boca arriba en su cama mientras sonreía. Había visto la cosecha de los demás Distritos y había sido tan… patético, los mas ridículos fueron el Distrito 12, una canija pelirroja se había presentado voluntaria para salvar a una aun mas canija llorica, por la mirada que le dio al chico placado por los agentes de la paz estaba seguro que ese era su novio, y que la pelirroja había salvado a su hermanita, que idiota, sacrificarse por un imbécil que la olvidaría en seguida, tan pronto como pase otra chica más atractiva, y alta, por supuesto, y después el idiota de su compañero, esa montaña que parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría encima de todos. Y después se puso a pensar, siendo el del Distrito 2, seguro que le aliaban con los del 1 y el 4 y cuando esos idiotas se hubieran encargado de los demás, él los mataría con sus flechas, al fin y al cabo, no sería nada difícil. Sonrió otra vez antes de que llamaran a la puerta, con un suspiro de resignación se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, al otro lado estaba Sissy Jones, su compañera de Distrito. Sissy era alta, pero aun así no llegaba a la altura del rubio. Sissy era castaña, con dos grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa tan dulce como mortífera. Sissy no era muy lista, pero tenía un gran talento a lo que cuchillos se trataba, así que Marcus pensó en tener cuidado con ella. Por otro lado Marcus era alto y aunque no muy corpulento, si que era musculoso, tenía unos ojos verdes intensos y un pelo rubio, tan dorado como los rayos de sol. Marcus tenía 16 años, superando por uno a su compañera, que seguía mirándolo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Marcus-dijo en una voz baja y dulce, lo cual produjo un escalofrió, y no en el buen sentido, en el chico.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No hay porque ser tan brusco, Marcus-dijo con un adorable puchero, y que la chica intentara utilizar sus armas contra él, antes de llegar al Capitolio, no le gustaba, nada de nada.

-Corta el rollo Jones, dime qué quieres o lárgate-la chica lo miro un poco mas hasta que cambio su expresión, con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa arrogante dijo.

-Vaya, ¿el gran Marcus McFly está nervioso?-se burlo

-Primero, yo nunca estoy nervioso y segundo, si has venido para molestar ya puedes largarte por dónde has venido-contesto serio, la chica lo miro un rato mas antes de reír.

-Solo analizo McFly, solo analizo- y diciendo eso se giro y se fue, el chico resoplo, como odiaba a esa chica, en la arena le mataría lenta y dolorosa mente, para que aprendiera quien mandaba. Y entre pensamientos de muertes lentas, dolorosas y sangrientas el chico quedo profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 4_

_Guarda silencio tras un árbol, y observa como con sigilo y destreza su compañera de Distrito lo está buscando, coge un flecha y tensa el arco, podría matarla ahora mismo, pero no lo hará, porque se prometió una muerte lenta y dolorosa, así que apunta y suelta, obteniendo un grito de respuesta, acaba de disparar a la pierna derecha de Sissy, asegurándose de que no pueda escapar y ya de paso, de que no pueda hacer esas patadas que lleva días viéndola hacer contra los demás. Entonces lento, como si no fuera con él la cosa se acerca._

_-Ya no estás tan mona Sissy, una pena, me moría por ver tus pucheros una última vez-la chica lo mira fieramente y en un intento de pillarlo desprevenido saca un cuchillo, Marcus es más rápido y con una patada en el pecho la deja sin equilibrio, tumbándola y haciendo que pierda el cuchillo no muy lejos de ella, entonces le pone las botas sobre los brazos para inmovilizarla- Sabes desde el principio que quiero hacer esto-y entonces coge una flecha y se la clava en el abdomen, procurando que no esté cerca de ningún órgano vital, y vuelve a enterrar la flecha una y otra vez, los gritos de la chica son una melodía para él, esta vez no se la clava en el abdomen, esta vez se la clava en el ojo y esa es la última visión que tiene del cuerpo, con el abdomen casi abierto y una flecha en su ojo, creando lo que parecían lagrimas de sangre y es gracioso porque días anteriores cuando le confesó a su compañera que deseaba matar a alguien así ella rio, sin imaginarse que seria a ella._

_El aerodeslizador llega y en toda la arena se escucha._

_-¡Marcus McFly el ganador de los 13º Juegos del Hambre!_

_-¡Marcus!-grita un agente desde el aerodeslizador-¡Marcus!-repite-¡MARCUS DESPIERTATE!_

Abre los ojos y ve los ojos oscuros de Marlon. Marlon Caesar es uno de sus mentores. Marlon es bajo, de ojos oscuros y cabellos castaños, tiene la piel muy blanca, enfermiza, y Marcus sigue sin entender cómo pudo ganar los Juegos del Hambre.

-Ya era hora, arréglate, pronto llegaremos al Capitolio-con esa orden Marlon se fue. El rubio se levanto de la cama y se dio una ducha, definitivamente, le encantaban esas duchas y lo primero que haría después de los Juegos era, si su casa no portaba ya con una, comprar una de esas duchas. Se vistió elegantemente, como debía vestir un tributo del Distrito 2, y salió a la cocina, en ella vio una imagen tan… adorable, que le provoco un malestar en el estomago, y no en el buen sentido. Sissy estaba con Marlon y Stephano. Stephano Cross es nuestro otro mentor, gano el año pasado y tiene la edad de Marcus. Es alto, delgado, moreno, de ojos verdes y tez morena. Y lo que provoca que casi vomite Marcus es que Sissy estaba ligando con él. Marcus entrecierra los ojos y se promete cumplir la muerte de su maravillosa visión, porque aunque él no cree en esas cosas, sabe que va a ser el vencedor. Se sienta en el lado opuesto de Sissy y no le presta más atención, come unas tostadas y se mete en la conversación de sus mentores, en la que les están diciendo trucos tanto para los futuros entrenamientos, como para la supervivencia en la arena y como conseguir patrocinadores. No tardan mucho en llegar al Capitolio y los dos tributos se acercan a las ventanas para saludar, como les han dicho sus mentores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 5_

Marlene espera tumbada, como le han ordenado los "estúpidos payasos modernos del Capitolio" como los ha denominado ella, a que llegue Jean Carlo, que al parecer es su "estilista" o algo así. Está pensando en por qué a la gente del Capitolio les gusta auto dañarse, con pinzas y "cremas" calientes que quitan pelos causando daño, no quiere ni imaginarse como será tener esos… adornos que portan ellos. Entonces una puerta se abre y por más que desee girarse a ver, prefiere no hacer nada.

-Mmm… no está mal, nada mal-dice una voz nasal y entonces la chica si se gira, pone su mejor cara de indiferencia pero por dentro se está riendo como no lo ha hecho nunca. Jean Carlo es bajo, muy bajo, tan bajo que está segura que ella le saca una cabeza, y para ocultar su estatura utiliza unos zapatos con una gran, gran plataforma. No se sabe cuál es su color de pelo original porque tiene el pelo con los colores del arcoíris, y además están en orden, con algo que parece haberle dejado el pelo muy duro tiene hecho un tupe. Tiene los ojos rojos, por lo que Marlene supone que lleva uno de esos cristales que hacen que los ojos tengan otro color, ella cree recordar que se llaman "lentillas". Pero sus ojos no destacarían tanto si no fuera porque sus pestañas son tan largas como el dedo anular de la chica y de un horrible color morado. Tiene los labios con algo parecido a bolitas de los mismos colores que su pelo y tiene una graciosa nariz de gato, con sus correspondientes bigotes en las mejillas. El traje de Jean Carlo es lo único que puede considerar normal, es un traje completamente blanco, sin adornos.-Creo que te quedara monísimo el traje de minera- y la chica bufa disimuladamente, desde que tiene memoria el Distrito 12 siempre ha llevado traje de minero y está empezando a pensar que los diseñadores les ven con tan pocas posibilidades que apuestan siempre por lo seguro.

Una hora después esta vestida con un traje de minera, tiene un casco en la cabeza como los que solía usar su padre y su hermano

-Un regalo del Distrito 12-habia dicho Jean Carlo

Y en sus brazos y cara había esparcido hollín, como si acabara de salir de trabajar

-"Los mineros deben acabar así después de los primeros cinco minutos de trabajo"-pensó la chica.

-Y por ultimo… ¡Tachan!-Y cuando Marlene pensó que lo peor había acabado, Jean Carlo apareció con unos guantes sucios y una pica, la chica fingió una sonrisa, (aunque le costó mucho)

Después de estar preparada, Marlene fue conducida hacia los carruajes. Cuando llego Tony estaba ahí, vestía parecido a aquella vez que lo vio entrar a la mina, estaba al lado de un gran carro de oro, aunque lo que más le impresiono fueron los dos majestuosos caballos blancos que tirarían del carro.

-Parecen de pura raza-le dijo Tony

-¿Qué?-el chico rio

-Pura raza, caballos que no se han mezclado con otras razas de caballos-la chica asintió y dejo de adorar a los caballos, porque "pura raza" sonaba car, sonaba a Capitolio y ella lo que menos le gusta eran las cosas caras del Capitolio.

-¡A los carruajes! ¡A los carruajes!-empezaron a gritar los estilistas, los tributos se empezaron a montar. Tony subió de un salto, en cambio, Marlene no podía subir y Tony le tuvo que ayudar.

-Gracias-murmuro ligeramente sonrojada, y el chico solo le dio una sonrisa sincera. Pronto los caballos se movieron, y Marlene dejo de adorarlos definitivamente, no le gustaba para nada que se movieran tan rápido, se agarro fuerte al carruaje e intento saludar a los patrocinadores, pero al ellos estaban tan ensimismados con los tributos Profesionales que sabía que le harían poco caso. Llevaban aproximadamente un cuarto de trayecto cuando el carro se desestabilizó, Marlene no pudo aguantar el equilibrio y cayó para atrás, pensó que caería, pensó que sería la primer tributo que cae de su carruaje provocando una gran humillación pública, pero antes de caer del todo, sintió como un brazo tiraba de ella, lo siguiente que noto fueron los brazos de Tony abrazándola, Marlene correspondió el abrazo, realmente estaba muy agradecida al grandullón, cuando se separaron y volvió a mirar las cámaras, se dio cuenta de que todas les enfocaban a ellos y un profundo rubor se extendió por su cara.

-"La has fastidiado Marlene, la has fastidiado pero bien, esto no se olvidara con facilidad, ahora has demostrado ser débil, así no conseguirás patrocinadores…"

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos tributos…- las palabras del presidente Snow cortaron sus pensamientos-… Y que la suerte, este siempre de vuestra parte.- la pelirroja tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no sonrojase, de furia esta vez. Nerón Snow era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, era bajo y de piel blanca, tenía el pelo oscuro, pero algunas canas empezaban a aparecer ya, y portaba unos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo. Nerón Snow era el presidente de Panem, y absolutamente todos los años presentaba los Juegos del Hambre. Marlene habría creído sus palabras si no supiera lo despiadado que era ese hombre y lo que más odiaba de Nerón Snow era que tenía un hijo, tenía un hijo un año más mayor que Marlene, y siempre acompañaba en todas las ceremonias a su padre, en esta ocasión también estaba ahí, y cuando sonrió sarcásticamente ante las últimas palabras del presidente Marlene quiso subir hasta ahí arriba y ahogar al chico que los miraba creyéndose superior solo por no tener que correr el riesgo de ser elegido tributo cada año. Y mientas pensaba en maneras de matar al hijo del presidente llegaron otra vez al principio de lo que había sido su recorrido. Tony bajo primero, ayudando después a Marlene, y nada más poner el pie en el suelo, sus estilistas y Carl se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Habéis estado fantásticos!- exclamo Jean Carlo.

-¿Perfectos? Por mi culpa hemos hecho el ridículo

-¿Ridículo? ¿De qué hablas? Ha sido perfecto, la casi caída, ha creado expectación, la forma de salvarte y abrazarte de Tony ha hecho que todos os miraran encantados y tu correspondiendo y después sonrojándote, ¡ha sido encantador!-exclamo Carl, la chica se volvió a sonrojar

-Por favor… Solo quiero irme a dormir-murmuro cansada. Sintiendo miradas de los otros tributos fue llevada junto con Tony a su planta, demasiado cansada como para observar todos los lujos, pregunto dónde estaba su habitación y se despidió con un débil "Hasta mañana" para desaparecer entre las habitaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 6_

Despertó de golpe, respira agitadamente y esta empapada en sudor. Marlene no recuerda que había soñado, pero está segura que no era muy agradable, mira el reloj y maldice, las 4:30, no es una buena hora para despertarse, así que se arropa e intenta dormir, al cabo de un rato Marlene se da cuenta de que es imposible, así que se levanta, se ducha, se viste y sale, en el comedor no están ni Carl, ni Tony, ni los estilistas, pero si esta el desayuno servido y un pelirrojo avox a un lado de la mesa. Solo le saca media cabeza a Marlene y parece sorprendido de verla ahí, se retira unos pasos para atrás y dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte, la chica vuelve a mirar el reloj y se da cuenta de que son las 6:30, en media hora más los demás empezaran a despertarse. La chica se sienta, mirando al avox que no le devuelve la mirada, coge solamente lo que encuentra de fruta y como lentamente sin apartar la mirada, aunque este muerta de hambre. Le sigue mirando fijamente hasta que chico la mira a ella, Marlene sabe que no va a hablar, no puede, pero aun así lo mira, esperando que haga algo, cualquier cosa, el chico mira a los lados ya abre la boca, enseñando a Marlene que no tiene lengua.

-Lo sé-contesta la chica, el avox la mira y asiente y vuelve a esquivar su mirada-¿Intentaste escapar de tu distrito? -pregunto nuevamente, el chico dirigió su mirada al techo y la pelirroja observo lo que miraba, una cámara, y lo comprendió lo metería en problemas si seguía así-Lo siento, es una estupidez, ¿puedes traerme leche?, no la encuentro entre tantas cosas- el chico se acerco con la jarra y vertió cuidadosamente leche en su vaso.

-¿Distrito 9?-susurra y no sabe porque lo ha hecho, pero el chico la mira y asiente, deja la jarra, como si en realidad lo que le hubiera dicho era que ya era suficiente y se vuelve a colocar en su sitio, no la vuelve a mirar más, poco tiempo después aparece Carl y Tony hablando.

-Vaya que madrugadora, ¿nerviosa por empezar a entrenar?-pregunta Carl, la chica se come la uva que tenia entre las manos.

-No sé, ¿tú te pusiste nervioso y te despertaste el primero por ir a entrenar cuando te toco?-el muchacho se queda perturbado y callado

-¡Marlene!-protesta el rubio, la chica se levanta

-Ya he desayunado, estoy demasiado "nerviosa"- vuelve por su pasillo y se encuentra a Jean Carlo, con un traje igual al de ayer pero en azul, el estilista solo la mira irse a su cuarto. Marlene se tira en la cama y se toca el pecho encontrando su collar, ayer le costó mucho trabajo que "los payasos modernos del Capitolio" le dejaran llevarlo pero mereció la pena, abrió el corazón encontrándose con la sonrisa de Robert y Susan. Susan estaría ahora aquí, temblando por lo que sucedería después y Robert estaría en su casa con sus padres, en un silencio que no sería llenado nunca más por la alegría de Susan y pensó que había hecho bien, que había salvado una familia, a pesar de que seguramente sacrificaría su vida por ello. Después de un rato se levanto y volvió al comedor, todos callaron al verla ahí, así que siguió de largo hacia el ascensor y fue a la planta baja, que supuso seria la del entrenamiento, cuando llego a ella se sorprendió por lo grande que era, miraras donde miraras había puestos, llenos de armas, maniquís, pintura, armas, plantas, dejo de admirar todo para dirigirse al centro donde había unos cojines en el suelo. Marlene se sentó en uno de ellos, lo más lejos posible de los tributos que ya habían llegado, pero aun así los inspecciono a todos. Había un chico igual de bajito que ella, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color, por lo que vio la pelirroja no dejo de temblar en todo el rato, a su lado una morena con el pelo recogido en un moño ignoraba al chico a su lado y observaba asustada a los tributos que estaban unos cojines mas a su derecha. Marlene dirigió la vista hacia ellos y vio a una castaña, de ojos azules mirando todo a su alrededor, como si estuviera asombrada y asustada, pero a Marlene le pareció muy falsa, al inspeccionar al chico que estaba a su lado se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, el chico era rubio y sonreía arrogantemente. Marlene pensó que sería uno de los Profesionales y empezó a intentar adivinar su distrito, cuando el rubio la señalo a ella, provocando que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño, miro estúpidamente a los lado y se señalo a sí misma, consiguiendo un asentimiento del chico, entonces el chico se señalo a él, después a ella y después arrastro su dedo índice por su cuello en señal de degollación y la pelirroja entendió el mensaje, la estaba sentenciando a muerte, la chica lo miro profundamente para cambiar a una mirada indiferente y siguió inspeccionando a los demás tributos. Poco tiempo después llego Tony, que se sentó a su lado.

-Carl está destrozado por lo que le has dicho.

-Carl es un idiota, así que déjame en paz.

-Deberías disculparte

-Si sigues así, me largo de aquí.-y el chico no volvió a hablar más. Entonces llego Tracy, una mujer alta y morena de piel, con pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche y anuncio.

-Soy la entrenadora principal, mi nombre es Tracy, y si tenéis alguna dudo debéis acudir a mi o a algún miembro de mi equipo. En unas semanas la mayoría de vosotros habréis muerto, todos queréis conseguir un arma y no todos lo conseguiréis, así que aseguraos de que elegís bien que queréis hacer con estos días antes de desperdiciarlos. Hay cuatro ejercicios obligatorios, luego os prepararan individualmente, nada de peleas entre vosotros, ya tendréis tiempo en la arena, ahora haced dos filas, los chicos a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha-todos obedecieron-los chicos escogeréis un papel de la urna, nos comunicareis el numero que os ha tocado y os pondréis en parejas…

-¿Por qué escogen los chicos?-la mujer dirigió la mirada a Marlene

-Porque así lo decido yo, ¿algún problema Distrito 2?-pregunto amenazadoramente, la chica sonrió arrogante

-¿A parte de que en cuatro días estaré luchando por mi vida con los 23 tributos aquí presentes? Sí, tengo un problema, no creo que los chicos tengan porque escoger papelito-la mujer le envió una mirada letal

-Por suerte Distrito 12, eso es de mi elección- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- Antes de que vuestra compañera…

-Rival-corrigió divertida Marlene

-Antes de que Distrito 12 me corrigiera-comento con otra mirada letal hacia Marlene- iba a deciros que el ejercicio de hoy consiste en la preparación básica para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…

-¿No se supone que no podemos pelear entre nosotros?

-¿Podría dejar de interrumpirme Distrito 12?

-Usted dijo que le preguntáramos ante la duda ¿no?, y ahora ¿sería tan amable de contestar a mi pregunta?-la mujer suspiro.

-Os estaremos vigilando a todos, a demás serán golpes marcados y sin fuerza, solo para saber lo básico, no queremos que os matéis antes de tiempo. Empezad a escoger tributos masculinos-cuando todos acabaron se dijeron las parejas. Miro fijamente a la suya, era el rubio de antes, de pie el chico le sacaba poco más de una cabeza y la miraba con aires de grandeza. No se había equivocado, era un profesional y del Distrito 2.

-Vaya ratita al parecer te ha tocado la lotería, eres mi pareja-la pelirroja lo ignoro, cosa que no pareció gustarle al chico, pero no pudo replicar ya que empezaron a darles instrucciones. Ya llevan hora y media hora practicando cuando les dijeron que ya habían acabado.

-Estoy deseando utilizar lo que acaban de explicar en la arena, en especial sobre ti ratona-pero la chica siguió sin contestarle, provocando que el rubio furioso le cogiera del cuello de su traje de entrenamiento y la elevara a su altura-contéstame cuando te hablo miserable-la chica en un rápido movimiento agarro el cuello del rubio y lo empujo contra ella, provocando un cabeza que obligo al rubio al soltarla

-¡Tributos paren inmediatamente!-exigió uno de los entrenadores

-Yo solo me he defendido-contesto simplemente Marlene para dirigirse a uno de los puestos de supervivencia. A la hora de comer se sentó en una mesa sola, apartada incluso de Tony, sintió la mirada de otros tributos sobre ella pero los ignoro, después del ejercicio obligatorio y de la pelea con el tributo del 2 había ido a un puesto de supervivencia, en concreto al de hacer fuego, pero ella ya sabía hacer fuego, lo único que quería era vigilar a los demás tributos. Recordando quien pertenecía a cada Distrito por el ejercicio de parejas se fijo en que los profesionales estaban destrozando literalmente los maniquís, y que el resto estaba en los puestos de supervivencia o aprendiendo a usar espadas. La chica del Distrito 1 estaba acribillando a cuchillazos a los maniquís, dando todos en el blanco, el chico del 1 estaba haciendo lo mismo con las lanzas, la chica del dos intentaba acertar con el arco en los blancos pero daba en todo menos en los maniquís y Marlene volvió a pensar que fingía y que tendría que tener cuidado con ella, el chico del 2, el rubio estúpido que la había amenazado sí que estaba dando en todos los blancos con su arco, los del distrito 4 estaban los dos utilizando hachas contra los maniquís, los tributos del 3,4 y 5 estaban intentando mantener bien la espada, los tributos masculinos del 6, el 8 y el 11, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra entrenadores. Las tributos de los Distritos 6, 7,8 y 9, junto con los tributos del 7, del 9 y del 10, estaban aprendiendo a construir refugios y a reconocer plantas venenosas. La tributo del 10 estaba trepando por unas redes ágilmente recorriendo exitosamente la carrera de obstáculos. La tributo del 11, pulsaba a una velocidad de vértigo botones en los que emparejaba plantas y animales iguales, casi sin mirar. Y por ultimo Tony estaba en el puesto de camuflaje poniéndose ramas y hojas por encima, aunque no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y aunque no todos los tributos que fueron a puestos de supervivencia lo hacían, la pelirroja descubo a varios mirando varias veces las armas, como asegurándose de que aunque no las utilizaran ellos, seguían ahí. Marlene acabo de comer y volvió al centro de entrenamiento, esta vez se dirigió a las armas, levanto espadas y hachas, cogió las lanzas, coloco flechas y tenso la cuerda para dejar de tensarla y guardar las flechas, en realidad no utilizo ninguna, solo las estaba evaluando, se dio cuenta de unas cuantas miradas de burla de los Profesionales, pero los ignoro y siguió mirando armas hasta que llego a los cuchillos y se le acerco el tributo del 1.

-Si nos vas a utilizarlos apártate enana-el tributo del 1 era alto, castaño con reflejos rubios, tenía los ojos azules y tendría unos 17 años, cogió unos cuantos cuchillos y se acerco a los maniquís lanzándolos y dando todos en el blanco, luego se giro hacia ella y la miro con arrogancia, entonces Marlene cogió un cuchillo y se acerco a él, aparto al tributo de donde estaba y se concentro en los maniquís, echo el brazo para atrás, apunto y con un rápido movimiento soltó, el cuchillo quedo en la entrepierna del maniquí luego la chica miro al tributo del 1 el cual se había quedado blanco y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, se giro encontrándose con los Profesionales y algunos otros tributos mirándola asombrados, se fue al puesto de plantas sin mediar palabra con nadie. Poco tiempo después Tony apareció por su puesto.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-pregunto nada más verla

-¿Hacer el que?

-Lo del cuchillo, no sabía que supieras utilizarlos

-Es que no se utilizarlos

-Pero… pero le has dado en el maniquí, yo lo he visto, el has dado en…

-Apunte al corazón

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado el chico, Marlene bufo y lo miro detenidamente, guio su mano hacia el pecho del chico colocándolo encima de donde debería estar el corazón

-Si tuviera buena puntería, el cuchillo se habría quedado incrustado aquí-dijo- así que no tengo ni idea de cuchillos y lo de antes ha sido pura suerte.

-Pero tu… pero ellos… vi como te burlabas del chico del Distrito 1, no tienes porque mentirme

-No te miento, ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Vaya le he dado en la entrepierna, una lástima, estaba apuntando al corazón?

-No… pero…

-Déjalo, ha sido suerte ¿vale? Y ahora apártate de esas plantas, creo que son la venenosas- el chico pego un brinco-Vaya pues no, son medicinales

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Las hojas

-¿También sabes de plantas?-la chica lo miro fijamente y se paro

-No sé porque clase de súper chica me tomas, pero lo acabo de mirar en ese libro-señalo- recuerda esto Tony, tengo trece años, soy la mas bajita junto con el tributo del 7, y no tengo ni idea de cómo usar el 99% de las armas de aquí, así que deja de creer que soy una gran rival, ¿vale? Probablemente muera en los diez primeros minutos en la arena-Marlene se fue a los ascensores, dejando a un impresionado rubio detrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 7_

Cuando Marcus subió su planta junto con Sissy en el ascensor estaba furiosa, no pensaba que se podía odiar tanto a una persona, pero ahí estaba esa pelirroja, ¡Él le sacaba una cabeza y en musculatura era el doble a ella! ¡¿Entonces porque puñetas esa estúpida del 12 actuara como si fuera mejor?! Tan arrogante y creída como él, con esa seguridad, con ese aire a ser mejor que el resto, aunque viniera de las alcantarillas del país. La primera vez que la vio en persona, siendo ayudada por su compañero de Distrito para subir a su carruaje, pensó:

_-"Patética"_

Y cuando de repente todas las cámaras pasaron de aparecer los tributos Profesionales a enfocar un estúpido abrazo del 12 la odio mas ¡le estaba robando patrocinadores! ¡Eso no se quedaría así! Así que cuando esa mañana la vio mirando a cada tributo no dudo en indicarle que pasaría cuando estuvieran el arena y ella… ella… ¡Ella lo había ignorado! ¡A él! ¡Él era claramente superior y ella lo ignoró! Y en el momento de las parejas cuando había mostrado su arrogancia ante la entrenadora disfruto, disfruto de verdad haber sacada un 12 de la urna. Aunque su satisfacción duro poco porque ¡Ella lo siguió ignorando! Y cuando se harto de eso y le amenazo con todos las de la ley, ¡le dio un cabezazo! Y joder si tenía la cabeza dura esa cría ¡y encima lo acuso! Se dedico toda lo que quedaba de mañana a imaginarse que ella era esos maniquís a los que disparaba y entonces en la hora de la comida mientras tiene que aguantar la estúpida charla de la chica del Distrito uno con las otras dos tributos, ella se sienta sola, alejada de todos, como si fuera demasiado para sentarse cerca de los demás tributos, por lo menos no es el único que lo cree, Glammor el chico del 1 también lo ha comentado y por su culpa se pegaron todo lo que faltaba de comida hablando sobre la pelirroja. Y más tarde cuando pensó que podría reírse de la enana cuando Glammor la reto, ¡ella le da en la entrepierna al maniquí! Y entonces Glammor no fue el único en ponerse blanco como el papel.

-¿Puedes relajarte? Me estas poniendo de los nervios-exclamo Sissy

-Cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión

-Ni que ella fuera la única que pudiera dar en la entrepierna a los maniquís-exclamo ofendida

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Marcus enfadado y la chica sonrió perversamente

-Como si no supiera que estabas pensando en ella, ¿Qué pasa, te gusta? Porq…-Marcus levanto a Sissy del suelo mientras la estrangulaba.

-Si vuelves a repetir eso, me da igual la alianza, te matare nada más entrar en la arena, ¿entendido?-Sissy asintió como pudo y Marcus la soltó de golpe, provocando que esta cayera al suelo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los tributos salieron a su planta. Se fueron a asear antes de la hora de la cena.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-pregunto Marlon mientras cenaban.

-Bien-contesto frio Marcus

-¿Sissy?-la chica miro al rubio antes de contestar

-Hay una chica

-No entiendo ¿una chica?-pregunto extrañado, Marcus le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

-Sí, hay una chica de la que quiero una alianza

-Oh era eso, claro, dinos el distrito y negociaremos con el mentor, al fin y al cabo este año los del 4 no son tan fuertes.-comenta Stephano

-Distrito 12

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos mentores a la vez

-Ya lo habéis oído, quiero una alianza con la chica del 12

-¿Con la pequeña? ¡Tiene 13 años! ¡Y es del 12! ¿En que estas pensando? ¡Es una locura!

-Tranquilízate Marlon, la he visto entrenar, al principio del entrenamiento nos han puesto en parejas para enseñarnos lo básico del cuerpo a cuerpo, le ha tocado con Marcus, la he visto y es buena.

-Claro que es buena, me he dejado, ¿no escuchaste las normas? Nada de peleas entre nosotros.

-También vi el cabezazo que te dio cuando "respetabas las normas"

-¿¡La atacaste?!-grito horrorizado Stephano, Marcus mato con la mirada a su compañera.

-Lo hizo, además lo mejor de todo ha sido cuando Glam la ha retado

-¿Qué ha hecho que?

-Con los cuchillos, ha sido un reto silencioso, a él no le gusta armar escándalo-comento mirando a Marcus- Glam ha dado en todos los blancos a la primera.

-Qué esa chica también lo hiciera no es suficiente para una alianza-explico Marlon, la chica sonrió.

-Es que ella no le dio a ningún blanco.

-¿Entonces?

-Clavo el cuchillo en la entrepierna del maniquí- los dos entrenadores se pusieron blancos- Exacto, así que la quiero como aliada.

-Está bien, está bien-hablo Marlon-si para mañana a esta hora aun la quieres, hablaremos con su mentor.

-Perfecto-exclamo feliz la chica.

-No, yo no la quiero como aliada-se quejo Marcus

-Cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión-dijo la castaña mientras se tocaba disimuladamente el cuello, Marcus apretó los dientes ¡le estaba chantajeando!

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, lo discutiremos mañana, ahora a descansar.

Marcus se levanto furioso y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo, cogió lo más cercano a él, que resulto ser una lámpara y la tiro con fuerza hacia la pared, rompiendo la lámpara en el proceso. ¡No, se negaba rotundamente a tener a la canija del 12 en su equipo! Así que se prometió humillarla al día siguiente, con tal de que la estúpida de Sissy dejara de reclamar por ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 8_

El rubio se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando, su humor había cambiado considerablemente de la noche anterior a esa mañana, había tenido un sueño, un delicioso sueño, estaba otra vez en la arena matando a una chica, la única diferencia era que en vez de ser Sissy, esta vez era la canija del 12 y lo había disfrutado, oh sí.

-Vaya que feliz amanecimos hoy ¿eh?-se burlo Stephano, Marcus lo miro, no lo había oído llegar y ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban en el comedor.- ¿Qué pasa sueños húmedos con tu pelirroja favorita?-el rubio frunció el ceño, esa estúpida idea solo se la podía haber dicho Sissy, la maldita traidora de Sissy.

-Cierra la puta boca y vete a pegar otro revolcón con esa zorra-gruño.

-Huy, parece que alguien tiene una grave bipolaridad-Stephano se sentó delante del rubio y se preparo una tostada- ¿Qué pasa la pequeñaja no te satisface lo suficiente?-Marcus se levanta de su sitio y agarra de la camiseta a un sonriente Stephano.

-Cállate de una puta vez si no quieres que…

-¿Si no quiero que? Que me vas a hacer, no creo que pegar a tu mentor te consiga patrocinadores.

-Púdrete-lo soltó bruscamente y se fue hacia el ascensor, todo el hambre se le había ido de repente. Cuando llego a la planta de entrenamientos, se sorprendió al ver solamente a la pelirroja, aun así su sorpresa no duro demasiado y su furia creció una vez más dentro de él ¡La culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando era suya! Así que se acerco con clara intención de desquitarse con ella, cuando vio algo que lo dejo asombrado, la pelirroja había cogido un carrito y encima había colocado un cuchillo, un arco y una lanza, primero lanza el cuchillo, dando en el cuello

-"Moriría ahogado por su propia sangre"-pensó el rubio, imaginando que el maniquí era un tributo real.

-Mierda-murmuro Marlene. Entonces cogió el arco y disparo dando en el abdomen esta vez

-"Eso es el hígado, si fuera de verdad no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida"

-¡Joder!-cogió bruscamente la lanza y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, dando en el centro del blanco, la zona que corresponde al corazón, suspiro-Al fin

-"Y esa es directa al corazón, esta canija será un arma letal si consigue un arma"-cuando vio que la chica se iba a girar, se escondió detrás de un carro lleno de armas que lo ocultaban sin dificultad.

-Bueno, me da tiempo a utilizar el hacha y la espada antes de que vengan, me pregunto qué ejercicio tocara hoy-murmuro la pelirroja y siguió caminando buscando las dichas armas sin prestar atención alguna al escondite del rubio.

-"Así que se entrena con armas cuando no estamos los demás y finge no saber utilizar ninguna cuando estamos todos, buena táctica, pero te he descubierto"-el chico sonrió triunfal, esperaría a ver cómo era con las demás armas antes de salir de su escondite. Así que cuando la pelirroja cogió tres hachas y las tiro contra los maniquís dándoles en cuello, ingle y corazón respectivamente, el chico tomo nota mental y volvió a esconderse esperando que cogiera una espada. Después de un rato volvió a sacar la cabeza para ver cómo le sacaba un brazo y parte de la cabeza con una espada que pesaba más que ella, la chica apoyo la espada en el suele y apoyándose ella en la espalda soltó un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, si consigo un arma en la arena y mi rival esta tan quieto como estos maniquís quizás consiga sobrevivir hasta, la mitad de los Juegos.

-¿La mitad de los Juegos? ¿No eres demasiado optimista canija?-dijo saliendo de su escondite y sorprendiéndola

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Yo venía a entrar cuando te he visto desquitarte con los maniquís.

-¡Me has estado espiando!-el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Nunca caería tan bajo como para espiar a una estúpida rata del 12.

-¡Pues lo has hecho!

-¡Que no lo he hecho niñata!-y bueno, el sabía que mentía pero no tenia porque saberlo ella.

-¡Que sí!

-¡¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?!

-¡Sí!

-Mira canija, escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré…

-¡No, escúchame tu a mí, como te vuelva a ver espiándome serás al primero que asesine en la arena y te puedo asegurar que no me arrepentiré!-Marcus se quedo callado y sorprendido, y por un momento habría deseado que esa chica no fuera de algo tan bajo como el 12, solo por un momento, entonces rio, rio como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

-¿Tu? ¿Me estas amenazando a mi?- la cara de indignación y el creciente sonrojo de rabia de la chica consiguió que él se riera mas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Me golpearas con tus pequeñas manos?- y Marlene no aguanto más, ¡ese gilipollas se estaba burlando de ella!, salto encima del chico, consiguiendo tumbarlo y empezó a estrangularlo, poco le duro la victoria pues el consiguió cambiar de posiciones, manteniéndose el arriba y agarrando sus brazos inmovilizándola, entonces la pelirroja actuó por instinto y clavo su rodilla en la entrepierna del chico y después lo empujo, el chico se estaba retorciendo de dolor cuando varios guardias de la paz se acercaron.

-¡Los tributos no se pueden tocas hasta la arena!-grito uno de ellos-¡Vuestros correspondientes mentores se enteraran del incidente!

-Lo que sea-murmuro la pelirroja apartándose un mechón de la cara, ese imbécil había conseguido destrozar su perfecta y larga coleta, al ver en al chico todavía en el suelo sonrió perversamente-Creo que necesita una ayudita-les dijo a los agentes de la paz para luego girarse, y asombrarse, los tributos de los distritos 3,4,6 y 8 al completo, junto con el chico del 10 y la chica del 1, no se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado, ¿Cuánto habrían visto? Ahora sí que estaba muerta, se alejo sin prestarles atención hacia un puesto de nudos hasta que Tracy los llamo a todos, los tributos que habían estado antes presente no pararon de mirarla, mientras que los que acababan de llegar estaban enterándose de la historia, por mucho que miro a los lados no vio al rubio.

-Bien, como ya os habréis enterado hoy alguien ha roto las reglas, vuestro compañero está en la enfermería esperando hasta que pase el dolor, Marlene Alisson del Distrito 12 un paso hacia delante-la pelirroja obedeció-Una falta más Marlene y lo pagaras muy caro.

-¿Es que hay algo peor que ir dentro de tres días a mi propia tumba?

-Hay cosas mucho peores Distrito 12- y la nunca vio una mirada tan dura y oscura- mucho, mucho peores-la mayoría de los tributos temblaron-vuelve a tu sitio-la chica volvió a obedecer-hoy haremos dos ejercicios obligatorios, el primero será el camino de anillas, y el segundo será lanzamiento de armas-la pelirroja iba a hablar pero se lo pensó mejor y levanto la mano-¿Si Distrito 12?

-¿Qué armas?

-Se os asignara una al azar que descubriréis cuando os toque-Marlene asintió y no comento nada mas-Antes de empezar quiero que sepáis que los ejercicios obligatorios son observados minuciosamente y contaran para vuestra nota final, bien seguidme todos, por orden de distrito de 1 a 12, las chicas primero- hicieron una cola y uno a uno los tributos iban pasando el recorrido de anillas, mientras los profesionales lo pasaron rápido, los del Distrito 3 tardaron más, y la chica callo, la distancia desde las anillas al suelo era considerable y la chica estaba segura que una caída desde ahí podría significar lesión, estaba cruzando el chico del distrito 5 cuando sintió que la giraban, al principio pensó que era el chico del 2 que había vuelto, pero suspiro aliviada viendo que era Tony, aunque él no parecía muy contento.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho?

-¿Qué he hecho con qué?

-¿Qué les has hecho al del 2? Los que estaban aquí cuando paso dicen que eso dolió y que fue un golpe duro para su orgullo-la chica rio-no tiene gracia, es uno de los Profesionales, ¿Qué pasa si él o sus aliados deciden matarte, eh?-la expresión de Marlene cambio a una de frialdad.

-Te voy a decir algo Tony, me presente voluntaria aun sabiendo que me estaba condenando a muerte, estoy aquí disfrutando de lo poco que me queda de vida, porque cuando nos metas ahí adentro, no solo los Profesionales, sino todos intentaran matarme y tendré suerte si consigo sobrevivir al Baño de Sangre, así que me da igual si los Profesionales e tienen en la punta de mira, porque al fin y al cabo, lo esté o no, me intentaran matar llegado el momento- el chico se sorprendió ante la dura verdad de las palabras de la pequeña- una patada en la entrepierna Tony, para que luego no digas que no te aprecio-entonces la chica se giro y avanzo unos cuantos puestos mientras se olvidaba de Tony y veía a la chica del 9 cruzar y… Caer, y lo mismo pasó con el chico del mismo Distrito y la chica del 10, los restantes tributos fueron cruzando hasta que llego el turno de la pelirroja.

-¿Estas lista Distrito 12?-pregunto Tracy

-¿La verdad? No-la mujer sonrió

-¡Ya!- la pelirroja tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por saltar y llegar a las anillas, lo demás fue más fácil, había un juego parecido en un lugar de su distrito, solo que claro no estaba tan alto y la gente normal no se colaba en la comisaria de los agentes de la paz tan fácilmente, la chica llego sin problemas al otro lado-¡Asombroso!-exclamo la entrenadora y entonces se giro.-Has sido las más rápida con diferencia 12.-miro a los demás tributos que se dividían entre las miradas de admiración, sorpresa y odio y después miro a Tony , el cual se mostraba bastante distante con la mirada. El chico también consiguió llegar al otro lado tan rápido como los profesionales. Después de esa prueba se dirigieron a los maniquís.-Ahora por orden de Distritos del 12 al 1, vuelven a empezar las chicas.-la pelirroja suspiro, solo esperaba que pudiera darles a los maniquís como la vez anterior-Distrito 12, empiezas con las lanzas.

-¿Lanzas?-no se podía creer su buena suerte

-Sí lanzas, ¿sabes lo que son, no?-se escucharon algunas risas de los tributos.

-Por supuesto que lo se-cogió una de las lanzas del carro de al lado.

-Tiraras 3 lanzas, debes esperar a que el maniquí se ponga rojo para tirar.

-Di ya de una vez-se quejo la chica.

-¡Ya!-el primer maniquí que fue el del centro se ilumino y la pelirroja lanzo, dándole en el blanco de la cabeza, después se apago y la chica cogió otra lanza mientras el maniquí derecho se encendía, tiro dándole otra vez en la cabeza, cogiendo la ultima lanza vio como se volvió a iluminar el central, y aunque lo más sensato habría sido tirar hacia el blanco del corazón, volvió a dirigir su lanza a la cabeza, clavándola también en el centro de la diana. Al acabar su ejercicio, le dijeron que ya podía irse a cualquier otro puesto, y así lo hizo, aunque no aparto la mirada en ningún momento de los tributos. Cuando llego la hora de la comida la chica salió rápidamente hacia una mesa, no se había vuelto a acercar a las armas y no lo haría en todo lo que quedaba de entrenamientos, a menos de que la obligaran, claro está. Se sentó tranquilamente mientras pensó en lo que había visto de los ejercicios de los demás tributos cuando la chica y el chico que vio la primera vez que bajo al centro de entrenamiento se sentaron en su mesa, la chica alzo la mirada encontrándose cuatro ojos curiosos, mientras el chico desprendía nerviosismo por doquier, la chica parecía mucho más confiada que aquella vez.

-Hola-dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Mandy Halmestorn y el es Mattew York, somos del Distrito 3-la chica los miro intensamente durante un largo rato, en el cual la morena no aparto la mirada.

-Marlene Alisson, Distrito 12.

-Lo sabemos, y venimos con una propuesta.

-¿Propuesta, que propuesta?-pregunto extrañada.

-Queremos formar una alianza contigo.-antes de que Marlene pudiera contestar alguien la interrumpió.

-Eso no va a pasar, largaos de aquí rapidito-la voz venenosa de la tributo del 1, asusto tanto a los chicos, que salieron literalmente corriendo, después los Profesionales a excepción del tributo masculino del 2 se sentaron en su mesa, la rubia oxigenada del uno le sonrió arrogante-Amber Gemstone, y él es mi compañero Glammor Gloss, aunque creo que ya lo conoces, somos del Distrito 1

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto Marlene, los tributos rieron.

-Está claro, queremos formar una alianza contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, contigo-aunque intento esconderlo, una nota de irritación impregno las palabras de la rubia.

-Ya… Pues…-pero al parecer habían cogido la costumbre de no dejarla acabar hablar.

-Hemos visto como te librabas de Marcus, y te aseguro que estará de mal humor permanentemente, pero no fue eso lo que nos convenció, aparte del numerito de ayer, los ejercicios de hoy nos han convencido para dejar que te alíes con nosotros.-dijo Sissy- Oh perdón, Sissy Jones, del Distrito…

-2, lo sé y vosotros sois Ariadna Miller y Claus Black, del Distrito 4-comento la pelirroja.

-Vaya, ¿nos observas?-pregunto divertida Amber.

-Observo a todos por igual-comento, y con una idea perversa continuo-no creo que nadie demuestre superioridad para obtener mayor observación- se aguanto la risa, al ver el intento de disimulo ante las palabras de la chica-Y por cierto, no me pienso aliar con vosotros-se levanto llevándose su bandeja buscando una mesa vacía, pero lo que mejor encontró fue una en la que comía solo el tributo masculino del 10, se sentó sin mediar palabra y agradeció que el chico tampoco intentara nada.

Durante el entrenamiento de la tarde estuvo yendo de un puesto de supervivencia a otro ignorado completamente la mirada de todos, en especial la del rubio, que ya había vuelto de la enfermería y se paso su tarde entrenando entre miradas de odio hacia la pelirroja y flechas que no se desviaban ni un milímetro del blanco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 9_

Marlene sabía que las cosas con Tony estaban frías, pero no se dio cuenta de cuanto hasta que se subió al ascensor con él y este decidió ignorarla completamente.

-"Mejor para mi"-pensó la chica, aunque por dentro se sentía culpable, y eso que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho. Cuando llegaron a su planta Carl, Jean Carlo y los Estúpidos Payasos del Capitolio estaban sentadnos en la mesa cuchicheando, y al ver que los chicos llegaron se callaron inmediatamente. Pero Marlene sintió algo extraño, quizás era egoísta pensarlo, pero sintió que era por ella, sintió que si hubiera llegado solo Tony no habrían parado de hablar.

-"No seas paranoica"-se recrimino.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-pregunto Carl con su siempre animado tono.

-Bien-contesto fríamente Tony.

-¿De qué hablabais?-pregunto Marlene, provocando que se miraran entre ellos.

-Oh de… lo que os vais a poner para vuestra entrevista, ya sabéis, no queda mucho.-contesto Carl, y los chicos supieron que mentía.

-Ya, claro. Creo que me iré a duchar-comento la pelirroja, el rubio no dijo nada pero también se dirigió a su habitación.

Marlene se desvistió y se dirigió a la bañera.

-Sera mejor un baño-empezó a apretar los botones y sintió que la envolvía un aroma a vainilla y recordó los pasteles que su madre hacia para sus cumpleaños, cuando eran una familia de verdad. Se hundió en la bañera, dejando solo la nariz y la boca fuera del agua, cogió todo el aire que pudo y se hundió completamente, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_Sus padres felices, enamorados, su hermano molestándola, Robert y Susan jugando con ella… _

Y entonces otras imágenes la inundaron.

_Su madre, con otro hombre, los gritos de su padre, mezclados con los llantos de su madre, su hermano abrazándola mientras lloraba, la maleta con las pocas cosas de su padre. _

_Ella mas mayor, mirando el humo de la mina, los gritos de la gente, personas corriendo, un compañero de su hermano llevado por otros dos, aparto la vista del lugar donde debería estar una pierna, un hombre mayor acercándose a ella._

_-Lo siento pequeña… Max… Estaba dentro_

_Ella corriendo, buscando palos, afilándolos, construyendo lanzas, clavándolas en latas._

_Y entonces se encuentra rodeada de gente que la mira, arriba del escenario, la primera voluntaria del Distrito 12, abrazada a su madre, llorando, el regalo, las fotos._

Nota como sus pulmones empiezan a arder y saca la cabeza del agua, sabe que ha estado llorando y le alegra saber que sus lágrimas se han perdido en el agua de la gran bañera. Sale de ella, se seca, se peina, se viste, tan lentamente como puede, quiere cenar, pero no quiere que los demás vean sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Cuando sabe que no puede retrasarlo más, sale. Tony ya está en la mesa, y todos están cuchicheando, cuando ella se acerca vuelven a callar. Marlene se enfada, ¿Qué demonios les pasa?, se sienta bruscamente.

-¿Estás bien Marlene?

-No.-contesta bruscamente-No, Carl no estoy bien, estoy cabreada, cabreada con vosotros, ¿se puede saber de qué tanto cuchicheáis? ¿Por qué lo puede escuchar Tony y yo no? Y no me vengas con, "es sobre que os pondréis en vuestra entrevista" porque soy joven, no estúpida-Carl la miro nerviosamente.

-Oh bueno, es… Esto… Yo…

-He escuchado que los Profesionales se quieren aliar contigo-comento Jean Carlo, y Marlene pensó que por lo menos le había cambiado bruscamente de tema sin intentar mentirle.

-¡Cierto! Cuando el mentor del Distrito 1 vino a hablar conmigo pensé que sería para burlarse, como todos los años, ¡pensé que me gastaba una broma!-exclamo Carl, Marlene sintió la mirada de Tony en ella y sintió un escalofrió.

-¡Eso está muy bien!-comento con una chillona voz, una de las estilistas.

-¿Muy bien? ¡Es genial! Es una maravillosa oportunidad para…

-Para nada-dijo Marlene- Ya les he dicho que no estaba interesada-un silencio tenso e incomodo se formo en el ambiente.

-¿Qué has hecho que?-esta vez la voz de Carl fue un susurro.

-Rechace la oferta-contesto simplemente.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INCONSCIENTE COMO PARA RECHAZAR UNA OFERTA DE ESE TAMAÑO! ¿¡Sabes lo que habría dado porque me la hicieran a mí?! ¡Todo habría sido mucho más fácil! ¡Has rechazado, tu única, posibilidad de salir viva de ese maldito sitio, er…

-¡NO TENGO NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD!-exploto- No tengo ninguna posibilidad y lo sabes, olvídame ¿vale?, no quiero ni que te arrastres ante mentores, ni ante los patrocinadores por mí, porque sé que no tengo posibilidades de salir de ahí, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo.

-Eres una idiota-Marlene se sorprendió ante las palabras de Tony

-¿Qué?

-Que eres una idiota, has rechazado la oferta por orgullo, porque si vas a morir quieres morir con dignidad, justamente lo que se han tragado ellos por hacerte la oferta, a su lado tenias posibilidades de vivir, posibilidades de volver a tu Distrito con tus amigos, ¿y ahora? Si tienes suerte de pasar del Baño de Sangre, tus amigos te verán vagar de un lado al otro de donde sea que nos metan, muriéndote de hambre, frio o calor, quizás de alguna infección, y si ninguna de esas cosas te matan, los Profesionales o cualquier otro tributo te encontrara, quizás tienes suerte y te matan en seguida, quizás no tienes tanta suerte y te torturan mientras tanto, pero lo seguro es que, ahora sí, hagas lo que hagas no conseguirás vivir para contarlo.-todos guardaron silencio.

-Cuando dices, otros tributos, también te incluyes a ti ¿verdad?-pero el chico no contesto-Lo suponía. Así que, aunque me hayas soltado todo ese sermón y pienses que soy estúpida, estas feliz, porque me convierto en una amenaza menor, ¿verdad?-el chico siguió comiendo sin contestar- He perdido el apetito-comento levantándose.

-Siéntate-ordeno Carl, pero la chica no se volvió.

-Soy tu mentor, debes hacerme caso, así que siéntate-la pelirroja paro su marcha.

-Tú lo has dicho, eres mi mentor, no mi padre.

Marlene habría querido cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero esas estúpidas puertas tecnológicas del Capitolio, se cerraban sin el menor ruido. Habría querido gritar con todas sus fuerzas y romper todo lo que había en su habitación, pero sabía que había cámaras y que los agentes de la paz llegarían tan rápido que ni siquiera podría romper la mitad de las cosas que había ahí y eso la enfureció mas. Se cambio por una suave bata de seda, se deshizo la coleta y se tumbo en la cama, cerró los ojos e intento dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 10_

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era ilegal y sabía perfectamente que si la pillaban comprendería a que se refería su entrenadora al decir que hay cosas peores que los Juegos del Hambre, pero aun así continuo. Se había escapado de su habitación, y había huido sigilosamente hacia el ascensor, pulso la última planta, sin importarle mucho a donde le llevaba, quizás acababa en la habitación de otro tributo que alertaba a los agentes de la paz, pero era un riesgo que quería correr.

Después de horas de vueltas en la cama comprendió que no se dormiría, así que se levanto lo más sigilosa que pudo y se escapo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la chica salió, cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella maldijo no haber traído una chaqueta, había ido a parar a una gran terraza. Había grandes cojines por el suelo y algunos sillones individuales formando pequeños corros, se imagino que ahí era donde se juntaban los vigilantes. Camino hasta la barandilla y observo la ciudad que se extendía ante ella, era más grande de lo que le había parecido en el tren, debía admitir que era hermosa.

-No deberías estar aquí-pego un salto al escuchar la voz y se giro para ver como de entre las sombras emergía el chico del 2.

-Tu tampoco.

-Lo sé-guardaron silencio, la chica se giro para volver a mirar la ciudad y pronto sintió la presencia del rubio a su lado, se puso tensa inmediatamente, pero después de un rato en silencio se relajo. Calladito incluso era agradable estar con el chico, de repente se sintió mal por lo de antes.

-Lo siento-el chico la miro sin comprender-lo del rodillazo, ya sabes-Marlene agradeció que estuviera oscuro, porque sino él podría haber visto su sonrojo

-No tiene importancia.

-Cuando me mirabas y lanzabas las flechas no parecía que no tuviera importancia-entonces el rubio rio, y la chica pensó que nunca había escuchado una risa tan bonita, lástima que estuviera encerrada en alguien como él.

-Bueno, entonces si tenía importancia, es un golpe duro en el orgullo que una canija te humille delante de otros tributos.

-¡No soy una canija!

-Sí que lo eres, mírate te saco más de una cabeza.

-Es que tú eres muy alto.

-Te falta decir que soy fuerte y guapo-bromeo, Marlene se rio.

-Quizás narcisista y arrogante te definan mejor.

-Quizás-comento el chico, volvió a reinar el silencio, pero no era incomodo, se pasaron un rato así hasta que el rubio se sentó en un sillón y la pelirroja en un cojín. Marcus rio.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Que ahora te veo incluso más bajita que antes.

-Idiota-bufo la chica, provocando la risa del rubio-Deberías odiarme-comento un rato mas tarde.

-Lo sé, y tu a mí.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque eres un Profesional y piensas que un Distrito como el mío es una cloaca.

-No, bueno, sí que lo pienso-Marlene volvió a bufar- pero me refería a por qué te presentaste voluntaria.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, Susan era mi amiga y tiene una familia, ya sabes un padre y una madre que le quieren y un hermano que la protege de todo y de todos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Mi padre se marcho porque mi madre le engañaba con otro hombre, y mi hermano murió en una explosión de la mina. Así que, por un lado tenía a mi amiga con una familia de verdad, y después estaba yo, con un padre fugado, una madre regalada y un hermano muerto, no fue muy difícil decidirme y presentarme voluntaria, creo que eso fue lo peor, que no fue difícil.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo haces, pero te agradezco las palabras-el chico la miro.

-Tienes razón, no lo siento, pero no es por ti, no podría sentir nada por alguien del 12.

-Porque somos unas ratas, ¿no?-el chico la miro intensamente a los ojos.

-Jennifer McFly.

-¿Qué?

-Jennifer McFly, mi hermana.

-Me suena el nombre.

-Fue semifinalista en los Juegos del Hambre.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender.

-Fue semifinalista en los 10º Juegos del Hambre.

-Oh… Entonces… ¿Carl la…

-Sí, Jenny y yo éramos mellizos, teníamos tu edad cuando su nombre salió de la urna, todos los años en el Distrito 2 cientos de chicos y chicas se presentan voluntarios, ese año nadie la salvo, había pasado lo más difícil, solo le quedaba uno, un chico del 12, no debería haber sido difícil, pero lo fue.

-Así que, no soy yo-Marcus se rio.

-No, no eres tú, es tu Distrito.

-Me consuela saberlo-los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por el horizonte- Vaya, ya esta amaneciendo, supongo que volvemos a ser enemigos, ¿no?

-Supongo-comento sin ánimo.

-Voy a volver a mi planta antes que descubran que me he escapado.

-Yo iré después de ti.-la chica se alejo hacia el ascensor.

-Te recuerdo a tu hermana ¿verdad?, por eso te has comportado así- el chico la miro, mientras el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

-La última noche que vi a Jenny, iba en bata, descalza y despeinada, como tu-la chica se sonrojo, esperaba no ir muy despeinada. Después se subió al ascensor.

Cuando llego a su planta el único que estaba en la sala era el avox del 9 que estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Lo miro y él la miro a ella, ese fue su saludo, no le quería meter en líos, comió lo que pudo antes de que llegara alguien más a desayunar y se encerró en su habitación. Se miro al espejo, y aunque a ella no le solía importar su aspecto se horrorizo, su pelo parecía pertenecer al de un espantapájaros, tenia ojeras tan grandes que si se maquillara los parpados, sería un oso de esos que enseñaban en su colegio, ¿panda? Algo así era y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, casi como si estuviera enferma, en resumen tenía un aspecto horrible, no podía bajar así a entrenar, no querían que pensaran que se había pegado toda la noche llorando por su Distrito, aunque casi hubiera sido así. Así que se metió en la bañera, poniendo el agua más caliente de lo normal y se tomo una ducha de una hora. Cuando acabo seguía manteniendo las ojeras, pero por lo menos pudo dominar su pelo en una coleta y devolver un poco de color a su piel.

-¡Marlene Alisson, sal de tu cuarto y baja a desayunar!-Marlene escucho la voz de Carl, como única contestación abrió la puerta y salió, Tony ya estaba ahí, y todos los demás también, se dirigió directamente al ascensor.

-¡Te he dicho que desayunes Marlene!

-Vaya Carl, ¿agote tu paciencia, ya no usaras tu estúpido… digo tu "alegre" tono al hablar?-dijo enfatizando las comillas.

.Ya

-Ya lo he hecho Carl, ahora si me disculpas, prefiero entrenar.

-Quiero que le pidas a los tributos Profesionales que se alíen contigo.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Lo que has oído, iras y les pedirás perdón, les dirás que estabas muy nerviosa, que pensaste que era una broma de mal gusto y que no lo pensaste bien.

-¿Quieres que me humille?

-Eso les dará confianza.

-También les hará pensar que soy débil.

-Eso significa que te mataran de las últimas porque no serás amenaza.

-Ja, no me lo puedo creer, ¿quieres hacerme parecer patética para que llegue a la final y después pueda matarlos fácilmente?

-Quiero que permanezcas con vida el mayor tiempo posible-la chica lo miro con odio.

-Que decidieras hacer eso cuando te toco a ti, no significa que yo quiera imitarte, mi especialidad no es matar a personas menos preparadas que yo.

-Esa niña era del Distrito 1, a pesar de llevarme tres años, estaba mucho mejor preparada que yo.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices para poder dormir Carl?-Carl aparto la mirada-Hare lo que me has dicho Carl, pero cuando veas como la del Distrito 1 me acribilla a cuchillos como lo hace con sus maniquíes, o el del 4 me corte la cabeza con el hacha, te dirás a ti mismo qu…

-Déjalo, no les digas nada, haz lo que te dé la gana, ya esta, me rindo, no puedo ser mentor de alguien que no piensa en luchar para vivir-la chica se giro y continuo hasta el ascensor.

-Te lo dije hace mucho Carl, no quiero que hagas nada por mi-entro en el ascensor y antes de que este cerrara las puertas menciono-Pienso luchar por mi vida, pero a mi manera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 11_

Espero a que el Sol hubiera salido del todo y volvió a su planta. La imagen de Jennifer surgió otra vez entre sus pensamientos. Jennifer riendo. Jennifer persiguiéndolo. Jennifer llorando. Jennifer nominada, asustada. Jennifer en los Juegos. Jennifer muerta. Sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar las últimas imágenes de su cabeza, sabiendo que era imposible, no era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado?-le pregunto Marlon nada más salir del ascensor.

-Fuera-contesto Marcus tranquilo.

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta todos Marcus, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Y con quien lo has hecho, de paso-comento Stephano, provocando una estruendosa risa de Sissy. Pero el rubio los ignoro, cogió una manzana y mientras se la comía camino hacia su habitación para bañarse. Una vez dentro de la bañera empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido.

-"Es tan parecida a Jenny. Quizás, en la arena debería… ¡No, ¿en qué cojones estas pensando?! Es del Distrito 12, es lo más bajo, asqueroso y sucio, y tu eres un tributo voluntario del 2, debes traer orgullo a tu Distrito. No puedes volver a acercarte a ella, salvo cuando estéis en la arena y la debas matar"-decidido ya con lo que debía hacer, salió de la bañera, se preparo y volvió al salón.

-Marcus espera, tengo que deciros algo a los dos.-el chico cogió un vaso de zumo y unas galletas antes de acercarse al sofá donde estaba Marlon esperándolo-Bien, mañana os entrenaremos para vuestra entrevista, quiero que decidáis el papel que queréis hacer.

-¿Cómo sabemos qué papel nos irá mejor?-pregunto Sissy

-Yo ya he decidido cual os irá bien, solo quiero saber en qué papel os sentiríais mas cómodos.

-¿Ya has acabado?-pregunto Marcus, Marlon suspiro.

-Si Marcus, ya he acabado, podéis iros a entrenar-los dos tributos se dirigieron en silencio al ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron con ellos dentro Sissy hablo.

-¿Impaciente por ver a tu pelirroja?-se burlo- ¿No te ha bastado toda la noche con ella?

-No he estado con ella-mintió-Y solo estaré impaciente por verla una vez hayan acabado los 60 segundos de la arena, entonces la matare con mis propias manos-dijo serio, la chica le miro a los ojos buscando alguna muestra de mentira, pero al ver que el chico seguía igual, sonrió.

-Eso solo pasara, si la ves antes que yo-las puertas se abrieron antes de llegar al salón de entrenamiento, dejando ver la planta del Distrito 7, al ver que dentro estaban los Profesionales, los tributos del 7 murmuraron un "esperaremos" y el ascensor volvió a cerrarse, Sissy y Marcus guardaron silencio lo que quedo de viaje, aunque la chica tosió poco disimuladamente cuando pasaron por la planta de los del 12. Al llegar por fin a su destino vieron que los demás tributos Profesionales ya estaban allí, aparte de ellos también estaban los tributos del 3, del 5, del 8, del 10, del 11 y la chica del 12.

-Tsk, como odio llegar más tarde que todos estos inútiles.-murmuro fastidiado Sissy.

-La próxima vez, te levantas temprano del revolcón y no llegaras tarde-contesto Marcus fríamente, la chica iba a mencionar algo, pero se mordió la lengua y lo miro con odio, el chico hizo como que no lo notaba y se dirigió directamente a las flechas. Disparo flechas hasta que Tracy los llamo para el último ejercicio obligatorio.

-Este es el último ejercicio obligatorio, consiste en un juego de lógica, deberéis encontrar las parejas en ese panel-dijo señalando a su espalda- Tenéis treinta segundo para localizar y memorizar parejas antes de que empiece a cronometraros, si empezáis antes de los treinta segundos se os penalizara con treinta segundos más de vuestro resultado final…

-¿Aunque solo sea un segundo antes?-pregunto, como no Marlene.

-Sí 12, aunque sea un segundo antes, recuerda que si sales un segundo antes a la arena significara tu muerte, aquí solo se os penaliza-la chica asintió- Bien, si no hay más preguntas, por orden de distrito del 12 al 1, los chicos primero-Marcus vio como el chico del 12 hacia torpemente las parejas y más de una vez se equivoco.

-"Tsk, que patético, encima tendré que estar aquí sin poder entrenar hasta que todos estos inútiles acaben."-pensó.

-5 minutos 37 segundos-dijo Tracy-¡Siguiente!- Marcus vio como la pequeña pelirroja se ponía de puntillas para ver mejor el panel y sonrió disimuladamente. Cuando los 30 segundos acabaron la pequeña empezó a hacer parejas a una velocidad asombrosa, después de haber hecho casi medio panel su velocidad disminuyo considerablemente, hasta que un rato después consiguió acabar.

-2 minutos 55 segundos- volvió a decir la entrenadora, después le susurro algo a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo, asintió y salió corriendo a unos de los puestos de supervivencia lo más rápido que pudo. Marcus se iba impacientando al ver a los tributos hacer lentamente el panel, solo pudo destacar a tres personas, a la chica del 7, que había sido la que había hablado cuando el ascensor paro en su planta, increíblemente el chico del 3, que consiguió el mejor tiempo de todos con 1 minutos 07 segundos y a la chica del 3 con 1 minuto 59 segundos, pensó que si esos renacuajos habían conseguido tan buena puntuación, el podría conseguir una mejor, pero después de hacerlo apretó los puños al escuchar a Tracy decir:

-2 minutos 56 segundos- camino furioso hacia el arco fulminando con la mirada a los tributos de la chica del 7, y aunque sabía que Marlene también le había ganado, la ignoro completamente al pasar por su lado, escucho un murmullo con algo parecido a "debe sufrir doble personalidad", pero hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho y agarro un arco, clavando la flecha en el cráneo del maniquí. La hora de comer llego rápidamente y el rubio se sentó, muy a su pesar, con los demás Profesionales, no comento nada en la estúpida conversación que estaban manteniendo y contesto lo más breve que pudo cuando le hicieron preguntas directas, acabo de comer rápidamente y empezó a mirar a los demás tributos, sonrió al ver que la mayoría temblaban y que, aparte de ellos nadie había probado un bocado, bueno eso pensó hasta que localizo una cabellera pelirroja, Marlene estaba comiendo como si fuera un día como otro cualquiera, como si hiciera eso todos los días, y entre bocado y bocado, hablaba con un chico, Marcus apretó los dientes al identificar al chico como el insecto del 10, una furia creció dentro de él, no tenía ni idea de donde salía, ni siquiera porqué salía, pero se juro que mataría a ese gilipollas nada mas acabaran los 60 segundos.

-¡Distrito 2, Marcus McFly!-Marcus necesito que Sissy le zarandeara el brazo hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban a él, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo la furia todavía en el. Cuando entro no miro a los Vigilantes, solo miro las armas, cogió la primera que vio, que fue una espada y destrozo al maniquí más cercano. Medio minuto después, tenía ante él un maniquí sin brazos y sin cabeza, como no conseguía calmarse destruyo todos los maniquíes que estaban cerca suspiro mas aliviado antes de coger un arco y disparar tres flechas que dieron en el blanco en los tres maniquíes. Sin esperar comentarios o un permiso al que sea, Marcus se dirigió a la salida, mucho más tranquilo que antes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 12_

-Bueno, para empezar, ¿Qué tal la prueba de hoy?

-La sesión privada ha sido entretenida-comento melosamente Sissy-Los Vigilantes han sido muy agradables conmigo-termino feliz. Marcus pensó entonces que Sissy no solo había enseñado sus habilidades letales a los Vigilantes.

-¿Y tu Marcus?-la pregunta de Marlon hizo que interrumpiera sus pensamiento.

-¿Yo? No sé.

-¿No sabes?-pregunto confuso.

-Sí ¿vale? No sé cómo me ha ido.

-Pero… Pero…

-Por cierto-corto Sissy y miro a Marcus el cual asintió-Marcus y yo hemos decidido que queremos entrenarnos por separado.

-¿Ahora? Solo queda la entrevista-dijo Stephano.

-Ya lo sabemos genio-dijo Marcus bruscamente-es precisamente eso en lo que no queremos entrenar juntos-los mentores se miraron.

-Tú con Sissy, yo con Marcus-propuso Marlon, Stephano solo asintió.

-¡Va a empezar! ¡Va a empezar!-chillo uno de los estilistas. Los mentores se dirigieron al sofá y Sissy salió corriendo para juntarse lo más posible a Stephano.

-¡Marcus, tu nombre saldrá pronto ven ya!-con un suspiro Marcus abandono su lugar en la mesa. Un joven extravagante apareció en pantalla. Tenía el pelo rosa chillón, que hacia destacar sus grandes ojos verdes, llevaba un tono rojizo exagerado de colorete, y sus labios estaban pintados con verde, su piel, modificada, era de un tono amarillento. No paraba de sonreír, y después de saludar y de emitir un corto discurso empezó a dar las puntuaciones.

-Del Distrito 2, con Marcus McFly un 10-el chico sonrió, por lo menos ya sabía que no lo había hecho mal.

-Del Distrito 2, con Sissy Jones un 9-la chica sonrió, aunque Marcus supo que se esperaba una nota mejor y eso le alegro, fuera lo fuera que Sissy hubiera hecho ante los Vigilantes no los asombro mucho.

Los Distritos fueron pasando y con ellos las puntuaciones de los tributos.

Del Distrito 3, con Mandy Halmestorn un 7.

Del Distrito 6, con Henry Brown un 8.

Del Distrito 8, con Amanda Storm un 5.

Del Distrito 9, con Anabela Tron un 7.

Del Distrito 10, con Tomas Hank un 9-Marcus sonrió, ese 9 no le serviría de nada, pensaba matarlo y disfrutar mientras lo hacía.

Del Distrito 12, con Tony Mells un 7- y entonces la sala entera guardo silencio, todos ansiosos de saber la puntuación de la tributo más pequeña de este año, la que lo había retado, la que había rechazado una alianza, la que se parecía tanto a Jenny.

Del Distrito 12, con Marlene Alisson un… - el presentador alzo una ceja antes de continuar-Del Distrito 12, con Marlene Alisson un 10.

-"Un 10, un 10, un 10, un 10, un 10"-era lo que se repetía una y otra vez Marcus, no era posible, él era el único que había sacado un 10, los demás Profesionales se encontraban con 9 y uno del 4 con un 8, pero esa pequeñaja había sacado un 10. ¡Él había destrozado casi todos los maniquíes de la sala! ¿Cómo demonios habría conseguido esa niñata un 10? El primero en reaccionar fue Marlon, que los mando a dormir ya que al día siguiente seria un día duro, pero los dos tributos sabían que sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

Dos horas después de que Marlon lo hubiera mandado a dormir, Marcus, escuchaba los murmullos que venían del salón, al parecer sus dos mentores mantenían una acalorada discusión. Mientras tanto también escuchaba los golpes desde la habitación de al lado, Sissy debía estar tirando algo o golpeado con alguna cosa la pared, porque el ruido mantenía un ritmo muy marcado, el chico sonrió al pensar en Sissy destrozando todo por obtener un punto menos que el, o quizás… Quizás no estaba enfadada por tener un punto menos que él, quizás estaba enfadada por tener un punto menos que ella… Llevaba horas pensándola y seguía sin encontrar solución, había pensado cientos de ideas y las había descartado todas. Primero pensó que había sesión como la suya, entonces se había reído mientras descartaba la idea imaginando a la pequeña destrozando maniquíes con una espada que pesaba más que ella, recordó aquella vez que la vio haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras destrozaba un maniquí y supo que si le había constado destrozar uno, le habría resultado imposible destrozar docenas como él. Después pensó que la canija se habría insinuado, pero también descarto esa opción, es decir era una canija atractiva, pero la chica del 1 también lo había intentado y por su 9 Marcus supo que o era muy penosa con las armas o no le habían subido absolutamente nada en las puntuaciones por intento de seducción. Por último, se le vino a la cabeza que había sido un erro, que los Vigilantes se equivocaron y pusieron un 10, en vez de un 1, o que al joven extravagante, también conocido como Jules Jules, se le habían traspapelado las puntuaciones y se equivoco con la chica, si seguro que era eso, seguro que al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, en las noticias de última hora saldrían pidiendo perdón y diciendo la verdadera nota de la chica del 12, entonces, con esos pensamientos, Marcus cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 13_

En el comedor reinaba el silencio, todos desayunaban sin hacer ruido, la noche anterior había sido muy tensa, después de que anunciaran el 10 de Marlen, Tony había perdido el control y había empezado a destruir cosas, en ese tiempo, Marlene, no se movió de su sitio, siguió en la misma postura mirando la televisión que ya había empezado a hablar sobre los interesantes tributos de este año, al final Tony se había calmado, pero como supo esa mañana Marlene, había pedido entrenar por separado. La voz de Carl interrumpió el silencio.

-Tendréis cuatro horas con Jean Carlo y después cuatro horas conmigo. Marlene, empiezas tú con Jean Carlo.

Marlene continúo desayunando como si nadie hubiera hablado, y los demás la imitaron. Media hora después, los estilistas se fueron y Carl se llevo a Tony a una habitación separada.

-¿Sabes andar con tacones Marlene?-pregunto Jean Carlo, la chica lo miro durante largo rato.

-Sí.

-¿Bien?

-Lo suficiente como para no caerme.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-Soy del Distrito 12 Jean Carlo, ya es suficientemente milagroso que sepa llevarlos.

Jean Carlo ordeno a uno de los avox que no se había retirado que trajera un par de tacones.

-¿Sabes que numero calzas?

-¿Tengo cara de saberlo?-Jean Carlo bufo.

-Mira bonita, se supone que debo enseñarte, que en cuatro horas conmigo saldrás de esta sala convertida en una dama, pero si no me ayudas, seguirás siendo la misma salvaje que eres ahora.

-Au, eso ha dolido Jean-dijo dramáticamente Marlene colocando una mano en su pecho, el pequeño hombre la fulmino con la mirada.

-Marlene…

-Vale, vale, no Jean Carlo, no sé qué numero calzo- el hombre murmuro un numero que la pelirroja no llego a entender y el avox apareció poco tiempo después con unos tacones negros. Jean Carlo se los tendió a Marlene y la chica se los puso.

-Levántate-al hacerlo, Marlene quedo media cabeza más alta que Jean Carlo-ponte en una buena postura, perfecto, ahora camina.

Marlene siguió todas las instrucciones de Jean Carlo durante una hora.

-Bueno, ya sabes caminar.

-Yo ya sabía caminar.

-Pero ahora lo haces bien-la chica resoplo-ahora te enseñare como debes sentarte…

Un par de horas después la pelirroja estaba harta de escuchar a Jean Carlo, le había enseñado todas las normas de conducta habidas y por haber y le había hecho practicarlas, así que cuando Carl apareció por la puerta con un sonriente Tony, casi se tira a sus pies por venir a buscarla. Carl se la llevo a la sala en la que había estado con Tony, le hizo sentarse en un sillón, acerco una silla enfrente de ella, se sentó y se la quedo mirando fijamente.

-Has tenido tres días para mirarme, cuatro si contamos el de la cosecha-Carl sonrió.

-Estoy pensando Marlene, no sé, ¿te convierto en una niña dulce? ¿En una pequeña fierecilla?

-¿Niña? ¿Pequeña?

-Olvídate de eso, te lo voy a explicar Marlene, mañana por la noche te van a entrevistar, ellos no quieren a la verdadera Marlene, ellos quieren a una ideal Marlene, debes tener una personalidad que les atraiga, algo que les diga, ¡Hey, mira a esa chica, es genial, seguro que gana los Juegos, voy a dar todo mi dinero para que se convierta en campeona!

-Vaya Carl, pensé que te habías rendido.

-Cambie de opinión.

-Pues hiciste mal-Carl se rio.

-En dos años eres mi primer y espero que ultimo caso así.

-¿Así? ¿Así como, Carl?

-No quieres mi ayuda, ni la de nadie, piensas que puedes ganar los Juegos sola…

-No pienso que pueda ganar.

-Cierto, pero piensas que si tuvieras tanta suerte como para hacerlo, seria gracias a ti, solo tú y tu instinto de supervivencia. Pero ¿sabes que Marlene?-pregunto como si fuera una niña mucho más pequeña de lo que era.

-¿Qué?-contesto fríamente.

-Que da igual si ganas o si pierdes, porque un ganador, no es más que un vivo entre muertes.

-Sí da igual, ¿Por qué mataste a Jennifer McFly?

-¿Por qué? Porque, hasta que no sales campeón, hasta que no miras a los padres de la pequeña niña a la que asesinaste mientras das un discurso sobre lo maravilloso que es poder haber participado y salir campeón, hasta que no sueñas, durante todos los días de tu vida con tus manos manchadas de sangre y hasta que no te obligan a asistir año, tras año, a enseñar a pequeños, que no tienen ninguna posibilidad en ganar los Juegos, no te das cuenta, no te das cuenta de nada.

-Solo has sido mentor un año.

-Sí, este es mi segundo, y ¿sabes que Marlene? No vas a salir de la arena, y Tony tampoco, vais a morir ahí los dos, y el próximo año tendré a dos tributos diferentes, y seré amable con ellos y usare mi "estúpido" tono, porque sé que ellos tampoco van a volver, y probablemente no consiga sobrevivir nadie más del Distrito 12.

-Eso es un poco arrogante de tu parte, ¿no? El único vencedor del Distrito 12.

-Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que es verdad, absolutamente todos los demás Distritos preparan a sus tributos mejor que nosotros.

-Entrenar a un posible tributo está prohibido.

-Matar también está prohibido, y a mí me coronaron por ello.

Ninguno de los dos menciono nada mas, estuvieron las horas restantes en silencio. Pasado el tiempo llamaron a la puerta.

-Debe salir a prepararse-grito una de las estilistas. Carl le sonrió antes de pararse.

-Da igual quien seas Marlene, solo impresiónales-la chica también se levanto y salió por la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 14_

Marlene no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla. Ya iban por el Distrito 3. La chica del 1 había sido coqueta, el chico en cambio se había intentado hacer el gracioso. La chica del 2 había sido adorable y el chico… Marcus, Marcus había sido un ganador. Mandy había sido agradable y Mattew, sea lo que sea que debiera interpretar estaba temblando y respondiendo con tanto nerviosismo que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez había menos tributos en la fila. El chico del Distrito 11 fue llamado, y solo Marlene y Tony estaban esperando ya.

-Debes fingir que somos muy amigos-la chica se giro, sorprendiéndose de que Tony le hablara, aun con los tacones, Tony era más alto que ella, levaba un traje rojo que hacia juego con las mechas que le habían hecho en el pelo, con algún producto se lo habían parado de tal manera que parecía que fueran llamas.

-¿Ahora me hablas?- el chico bufo irritado.

-No es momento para niñerías, probablemente te preguntaran por mi por lo del abrazo, así que finge que somos los mejores amigos del mundo, uña y carne.

-Yo ya tengo un mejor amigo así-menciono recordando a Robert.

-Pues esta noche tienes dos.

-¡Del Distrito 12, la valiente Marlene Alisson!-la chica se giro dando la espalda a Tony y camino hacia el escenario. Cuando llego a donde se encontraba Jules se sentía mareada, los focos la desorientaban y los gritos del público le producían dolor de cabeza, se encontraba tan mal que solo quería largarse de ahí.

-¿Marlene?-escucho una voz a su lado.

-¿Eh?-el público rio y el presentador sonrió.

-Vaya, parece que estamos un poco nerviosa-comento divertido.-Te he preguntado sobre tu abrazo con tu compañero de Distrito en el desfile, a todos nos conmovió ese momento, ¿verdad que si?-el público empezó a chillar y a aplaudir escandalosamente.

-¿El abrazo? Bueno… no fue queriendo, yo me iba a caer y él me agarro.

-Oh, ¿así que te salvo de una horrible caída, no?-Marlene miro al presentador durante un rato y después miro al público, recordó lo que Carl le había dicho y decidida, sonrió tiernamente.

-Bueno… Sí, se podría decir que es mi héroe-un "oooooooooh" se escucho por el público.

-Me pregunto si hay algo más que una amistad entre vosotros-insinuó Jules, Marlene se rio.

-No, dios… No, Tony es…-"un imbécil, un manipulador, mentiroso, un cretino"-pensó Marlene- Es uno de mis mejores amigos, es como un hermano mayor, lo aprecio y lo admiro muchísimo, pero no tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por él.

-Vaya, lo vuestro es una gran amistad que no se consigue a menudo ¿eh?-la chica estuvo a punto de reírse pero se aguanto y sonrió.

-Sí, soy muy afortunada de tenerle como amigo-el público volvió a aplaudir.

-Bueno Marlene, ¿Cómo te sientes al ser el tributo más pequeño de este año?

-No soy pequeña-el público rio y el presentador la sonrió.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo prefieres que lo diga?

-Si a lo que te refieres es a como me siento al ser la tributo más joven de este año, me siento…-"A punto de vomitar"-Genial, es alucinante poder participar en Los Juegos del Hambre-los silbidos y los aplausos volvieron a invadir el plato.

-Hace un rato, has mencionado que Tony era uno de tus mejores amigos, cuéntanos sobre los demás.

-"El problema es que yo no quiero hablaros de los demás"-Bueno, tengo otros dos mejores amigos, uno de ellos es Robert, él es mayor que yo, y es la persona que mejor me comprende en el mundo y a pesar de ser unos años más pequeña que él, siempre me trata como una igual, es de los pocos mayores que me trata así.

-Junto con Tony.

-"Ja, ni de coña"-Sí, junto con Tony. Y bueno, mi otra mejor amiga es la hermana de Robert, Susan.

-Susan, la joven por la que te presentaste voluntaria ¿no?-Marlene asintió-Háblanos mas de ella, cuéntanos que te impulso a convertirte en la primera voluntaria del Distrito 12.

-Veras, Susan es… Susan es pura alegría-Marlene sonrió pensando en Susan-siempre está feliz, pase lo que pase, es la que trae la felicidad al Distrito, todo el mundo conoce a Susan y ella también los conoce a todos, hay veces que vamos caminando por las calles y no para de saludar a la gente.-Marlene solo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando noto que una lagrima le caía en la mano.

-La aprecias mucho ¿verdad?-Marlene sonrió.

-La aprecio tanto, que daría mi vida por ella-"Y lo he hecho"- Susan es junto con Robert y con Tony-casi escupió el ultimo nombre-lo único que merece la pena en mi Distrito y sin ellos nada tendría sentido-Jules sonrió.

-Eres muy valiente Marlene, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido. ¡Damas y caballeros, del Distrito 12, Marlene Alisson, La Pequeña Valiente!

Marlene se dirigió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

-Has estado genial-la felicito Erika, y la estrecho contra su horrible vestido verde, Marlene se aparto lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, hasta que vio que en la pantalla de al lado estaban sacando la entrevista con Tony.

-Bueno Tony, Marlene nos ha contado que sois muy buenos amigos-comento Jules, Tony sonrió.

-Así es Jules, Marlene y yo somos como uña y carne.

-¿Eso fue lo que te impulso a salvarla de la caída?-el chico asintió-Así que es como tu hermana pequeña, ¿solo eso?-Tony rio.

-Siento decepcionarte pero sí.

-Entonces… ¿Hay alguna chica especial, esperándote en casa?-Tony sonrió de una forma más sincera.

-Sí Jules, sí que hay una chica-el publico estallo en felicidad.

-¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

-Malena.

-Un nombre precioso.

-No tan precioso como ella- el publico emitió un "ooooooh". Marlene recordó haberla visto alguna vez, era una joven alta y delgada, con el pelo oscuro y muy largo, y unos ojos grises más claros que los de la mayoría de la gente.

-Así que lucharas por volver con ella a casa ¿no?

-Hare todo lo posible por volver a verla. Absolutamente todo-un escalofrió recorrió a Marlene, el tono de las últimas palabras había sido tan espeluznante que ni siquiera Jules sabia como continuar con la entrevista. Marlene se seco las lágrimas con las manos y volvió a dirigirse hacia el ascensor. Ella también haría todo lo posible por volver a ver a Robert, a Susan y a su madre.

-Como dijo Tony: Absolutamente todo-murmuro mientras pulsaba el botón de su planta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 15_

-En el centro estará la Cornucopia, a su alrededor colocaran varias mochilas, cuanto más acercadas al centro, mas cosas útiles tendrá. Las armas estarán distribuidas de igual manera. No te acerques a ellas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Marlene.

-Es un Baño de Sangre, si caes en la trampa no sobrevivirás a ella, los Profesionales te mataran en la primera oportunidad. Corre hacia un lado seguro.

-¿Y si es un desierto? ¿Dónde está el lado seguro?

-En ese caso corre hacia la duna más grande que veas.

-Ya pero en un desierto no hay agua.

-Hay oasis.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que encuentre uno?

-Aproximadamente una entre un millón, siempre y cuando no contemos las que tendrás en espejismos-la chica sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, normalmente no puedes beber de ellas.

-No, ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo? ¿Por qué no me abandonas a mi suerte ya?

-Bueno, aunque no quiera tener a otra como tú en mi vida… Eres genial, eres la persona más especial que he conocido y te deseo lo mejor.

-¿Aunque vaya directa a un matadero?

-Aunque vayas directa a uno.

-Deberías haber bajado con Tony, el también necesita estos consejos-Carl sonrió.

-Ya se los di, ayer no estuve tan callado con el cómo lo estuve contigo.

-Vaya y yo que me sentía única-las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Marlene vio un enorme helicóptero esperando. Sintió los brazo s de Carl a su alrededor y correspondió al abrazo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, pequeña.

-Se supone que deberías decirme que me esperas cuando acabe los Juegos o algo así.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No-la pequeña se separo de Carl-Ha sido un placer-dijo extendiendo su mano, Carl se la estrecho.

-Para mí no tanto, has sido un dolor de cabeza-un agente de la paz, le grito que debía meterse ya en el helicóptero y ella corrió hacia aquella enorme maquina de metal.

Se sentó en el único asiento libre y miro a su alrededor.

La chica del 1. Los dos del 2. Mandy. La chica del 3. El chico del 5. Los dos del 7. La chica del 8. Los dos del 9. El chico del 10. Los dos del 11.

A todos les estaban pidiendo el brazo y pinchándoles con algo.

-El brazo-el chico del 2, que estaba delante de ella, extendió aburrido el brazo.

-El brazo.

-¿Para qué es?-pregunto Marlen indecisa, la mujer le cogió el brazo igual, le clavo la gruesa aguja produciéndole bastante dolor, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún ruido.

-Es un localizador-después miro adelante y descubrió a Marcus sonriéndole burlonamente, desvió la mirada y la clavo en Mandy que parecía estar a punto de dejarse las uñas en los asientos de hierro.

El viaje no duro demasiado, y nada mas después de llegar condujeron a los tributos a diferentes salas, cuando Marlen entro en la suya se encontró con Jean Carlo.

-Ven, ponte esto-la chica obedeció en silencio-es ropa bastante ligera y cómoda, lo que supondría algún sitio cálido, quizás una llanura o algo así, pero las botas y el abrigo dice que será frio también.

-¿Puede ser un desierto? Nos han contado que por la mañana hace mucho calor, pero que cuando el sol se oculta los grados bajan drásticamente.

-No lo creo, no os darían estas botas, son cálidas pero a la vez son impermeables, y son muy cómodas. No tengo ni idea de que puede ser.

Marlene asintió como si estuviera tranquila, pero pronto se descubro temblando.

-Hey, tranquila- Jean Carlo se acerco mas a ella-Toma, lo han revisado y no han encontrado nada peligroso.

-¡Mi collar, pensé que lo había perdido!

Veinte segundos

La chica se asusto al escuchar esa voz artificial, miro el tubo y después a Jean Carlo el cual asintió, se dirigió lentamente a él.

Diez segundos

Suspiro profundamente y entro en el, las puertas se cerraron a su espalda. Miro una última vez a Jean Carlo antes de ascender lentamente. La luz la cegó momentáneamente pero pronto pudo recuperar la visibilidad. Estaba en una plataforma sobre el agua, enfrente de ella una estrecha pasarela la dirigía a una plataforma mucho más grande donde se encontraba la Cornucopia, pudo divisar espadas, chuchillos, un arco y… ¡Lanzas! Pero estaban muy dentro de la Cornucopia, suspiro y miro el marcador. 40 segundos vale, miro hacia los lados, los demás tributos estaban en una situación igual que la suya, a su izquierda a unos diez metros nadando se extendía una gran montaña congelada, tenía varios entrantes y salientes de hielo macizo, a su derecha a otros diez metros un prado inmenso, era bastante llano al principio, a unos treinta metros más lejos se divisaban un poblado bosque. Volvió a mirar el marcador, 15 segundos, suspiro, debía centrarse, montaña con mucho sitio para esconderse, pero donde se congelaría enseguida por la nieve y el hecho de salir de tener que nadar hasta allí o un prado inmenso y peligrosamente llano donde debería correr un trecho antes de llegar a zona segura. El marcador marco 5 segundos. Miro las provisiones. 4. La mochila azul estaba cerca del prado. 3. Debería ser muy rápida en el agua. 2. Si se entretenía demasiado los Profesionales la matarían antes de que pudiera hacer nada. 1. Ya estaba decidido. 0. Corrió, corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, cruzo la pasarela de las primeras, cogió la mochila verde y se lanzo al agua. Se escuchaban los gritos de los tributos caidos, ya iba casi por la mitad del camino. Escucho un grito mucho más cerca, instintivamente se giro, vio a Mandy moviéndose como podía en el agua, no sabía nadar, se iba a ahogar, miro a la plataforma y vio como todavía se estaban matando, definitivamente era una suicida, se acerco rápidamente a Mandy, la agarro por detrás y lucho con ella, que no dejaba de patalear y de gritar que la soltara, a duras penas consiguió llegar a la orilla. Se paro rápidamente y agarro de la camiseta a la otra chica tiro lo más fuerte que pudo y consiguió medio pararla.

-¡Corre maldita sea, corre Mandy!-A tirones consiguió que la morena corriera, a pocos metros de distancia adelantado iba otro tributo, de repente cayó al suelo y Marlene vio a distancia el cuchillo clavado en su espalda, miro hacia atrás y vio a la chica del 1, que dejaba de correr y buscaba frenéticamente en el suelo.

-"Debe haberse quedado sin cuchillos para tirar, no parece tener muy buena puntería"-pensó Marlene, miro hacia delante, estaban a punto de saltar el cadáver cuando vio la mochila, soltó a Mandy-¡Sigue corriendo!-Mandy obedeció y ella cogió la mochila del caído, era el chico del 10, mientras una lagrima le caía cogió el cuchillo ensangrentado de la espalda del chico y corrió hacia el bosque. Nada más traspasar la primera hilera de arboles encontró a Mandy sentada y jadeante detrás de un arbusto, se sentó a su lado y se permitió llorar. Solo había hablado una vez con el chico del 10. Se llamaba Jack Moon. Era el pequeño en una familia numerosa. Habían hablado de todo un poco, no eran amigos, no, pero podrían haberlo llegado a ser. Era un chico simpático, y la trababa bien a pesar de ser mucho más mayor que ella, le recordaba tanto a Robert…

-¿Es-estas bien?-pregunto Mandy-¿estás herida?-Marlene negó con la cabeza.

-Espera un segundo aquí-salió de los arbustos y observo que todavía no habían ido a recoger los cadáveres, de repente los cañonazos empezaron a sonar.

-Catorce-conto Marlene, y corrió hacia el cadáver de Jack, ahora sí que no tardarían mucho en llevárselos-Jack-susurro y aunque parecía absurdo espero que el chico se levantara y le dijera que estaba bien, que solo había fingido, espero un rato mas pero como era natural no ocurrió nada, miro a la Cornucopia, los profesionales debían estar ahí. Volvió a mirar a Jack, no podía dejarlo así, no quería que su familia recordara el cuerpo inerte de su hijo así. Empezó a darle la vuelta como pudo, una vez que consiguió ponerlo boca arriba se encontró con los ojos miel de Jack, mientras las lagrimas caían sobre Jack, Marlene le cerró los ojos, si no fuera por el charco de sangre, incluso pensaría que estaba dormido, le dio un beso en la frente, recordó que la primera vez que lo había visto le había parecido un chico normal, pero que antes de ayer cuando habían hablado le había parecido un chico incluso atractivo. Se paro y se llevo tres dedos a los labios, después extendió en el brazo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mandy le grito.

-¡Marlene en la Cornucopia, en la Cornucopia!-Marlene se giro y vio a Marcus, con el arco en la mano, ese no había sido el chico tranquilo de aquella noche, ese era él, la bestia del 2. Corrió hacia los arboles, donde Mandy le estaba haciendo señas frenética, volvió a situarse en los arbustos en los que se habían escondido. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, ya casi estaba a punto de anochecer.

-Marlene…

-Buscaremos un refugio-dijo interrumpiéndola- Si no encontramos nada antes de que anochezca volveremos aquí-no espero a que Mandy dijera nada y se adentro en el bosque. Para cuando anocheció habían encontrado un arbusto más grande que en el que se habían escondido y decidieron quedarse ahí.

-Me muero de frio, podríamos hacer una hoguera…

-No, los Profesionales salen de caza durante toda la primera noche, los tributos más incautos suelen hacer fogatas y atraerlos con el humo, lo he visto más de una vez. Guardaron silencio. Marlene se quito la mochila verde, se la había cogido a Jack cuando había muerto porque ella había soltado la suya cuando salvo a Mandy. Un saco de dormir, lo que parecía un tipo de linterna, cuerdas, una cantimplora vacía y una manta verde fosforito que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-"Genial, sin agua ni comida, vamos bien"-pensó la chica-Mañana nos acercaremos al lago, he visto una zona donde los arboles y el lago se juntan, podremos beber y no exponernos mucho a la vez, en el camino buscaremos cualquier tipo de planta o frutas que recordemos que esta no envenenada, si no estamos seguras no la cogeremos, y quizás podamos cazar algo con esto-dijo sacando el cuchillo de su bota, lo había limpiado rigurosamente, pero aun así quedaba un poco de la sangre seca de Jack. Mandy asintió, antes de que sonara el himno. Marlene se paro para que las hojas no le taparan el cielo. Las fotos empezaron a aparecer. La primera fue la de Mattew, después la del chico del 4, los dos del cinco, la chica del seis, el chico del siete, los dos del ocho, los dos del nueve, Jack, su compañera de tributo y los dos del once. Tony había sobrevivido al Baño, a pesar de todo se alegro de ello, era de su propio Distrito y le recordaba a casa, volvió a esconderse en el arbusto.

-¿Cuántos han…

-Catorce.

-¿Y Mattew a…-Marlene desvió la mirada y negó, Mandy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No nos conocíamos mucho, antes de los Juegos solo lo había visto en el colegio-comento entre sollozos-Pero era de mi Distrito y me caía bien.-Marlene supo a que se refería.

-Sera mejor que descansemos, si quieres puedo hacer guardia hoy, tú necesitas dormir más que yo-Mandy asintió y sonrió. Marlene llevaba media hora de guardia cuando Mandy volvió a hablar.

-Marlene… Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-No es nada, además somos aliadas, ¿no?-Mandy sonrió.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar?

-No aprendí en ningún sitio, supongo que fue instinto-En realidad ella sabía que mentía, pero no quería que todo el Capitolio supiera que su padre le había dado clases, claro que nunca había nadado de verdad, siempre practicaban en una mesa o cosas así, en el Distrito 12 no había lagos, y mucho menos mar, se sorprendió de recordar los consejos de su padre cuando se lanzo al agua. Después de esa pequeña conversación se quedaron en silencio, poco tiempo después Marlene escucho la respiración pausada de Mandy que significaba que se había dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 16_

-¿Y esas bayas?

-No, son venenosas, estaban por la mitad del libro-aclaro Marlene a Mandy.

-¿Es que no hay nada comestible en este lugar?-se exaspero Mandy.

-Por ahora preocupémonos por conseguir agua, tengo la boca tan seca que casi me duele hablar contigo-Mandy seguía quejándose por encontrar solo plantas y frutos venenosos cuando llegaron a la parte del lago donde los arboles y este estaban juntos. Las dos se lanzaron a beber agua en la orilla y Marlene se quito la mochila y saco la cantimplora.- Deberíamos buscar un refugio cercano al agua, es nuestra mayor aliada.

-¿El agua me acaba de quitar el puesto de aliada mayor?-pregunto Mandy divertida, Marlene le tiro agua a la cara.

-Te lo mereces por un chiste tan malo-iban a empezar una pelea de agua cuando Mandy vio algo.

-¡Mira, peces!-Marlene se giro y comprobó que había muchos peces un poco más profundo, aun así llegaba a dar pie de sobra.

-Bueno, me parece que has encontrado algo comestible-comento divertido.

-El problema, es que yo no sé pescar.

-Yo tampoco, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?-las dos chicas se sonrieron-Vale, vamos a ver, ¿cómo se pescan peces?

-Con una caña, o con una red.

-Pero no tenemos ni cañas, ni redes.

-Tridentes

-¿Tridentes?

-Sí, los vi en el centro de la Cornucopia, seguro que estaban ahí para esto.

-Tridentes… ¿Y qué tal con lanzas?

-Sí supongo que también podríamos… si tuviéramos lanzas.

-Tú búscame ramas.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Marlene y Mandy tenían suficientes ramas. Marlene eligió una de ellas y con el cuchillo la empezó a afilar, cuando acabo de afilarla repitió el mismo proceso con otra. Una par de horas después Marlene tenía tres lanzas perfectas, bueno, lo perfecta que puede ser una rama afilada.

-Toma, yo iré por un lado y tu ve por el otro-Mandy cogió la lanza, y entre las dos empezaron a intentar conseguir un pez.

-Esto es imposible-se quejo Mandy, después de varios minutos.

-Llevamos poco tiempo Mandy, debes ser mas paciente.

-No se me conocía en mi Distrito precisamente por mi paciencia-las chicas rieron.

-Estaremos unos minutos mas y si conseguimos nada nos vamos a buscar refugio, he visto algún que otro pájaro, quizás podamos intenta cazarlo-siguieron pescando. Marlene se iba a dar ya por vencida cuando Mandy, grito, la pelirroja se giro asustada y vio a Mandy alzando la lanza, en la punta llevaba un gran pez.

-¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido!-chillo, Marlene sonrió.

-Creo que serás la pescadora oficial, a mi esto se me da fatal-las chichas rieron antes de volver a la orilla.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Creo que nos lo tendremos que comer así-contesto Marlene.

-¿¡Crudo!?-se horrorizo Mandy.

-Sí si no queremos llamar más la atención, si estuvieran cerca habrían odio nuestros gritos-Mandy se sonrojo.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-Marlene saco su cuchillo.

-Iremos allí, esa roca es lo suficientemente limpia-comento la pelirroja. Después de un buen rato ya había limpiado al pez, ya solo quedaba carne.

-Tu primero-dijo Mandy no muy decidida. Marlene cogió un trozo de pescado y se lo llevo a la boca-¿Y bien, que tal esta?

-Asqueroso-contesto después de esforzarse en tragar, de repente sonó un cañonazo-aunque no es lo peor que nos puede pasar, ¿no?-comieron en silencio el resto del pescado y acordaron que debían encontrar un refugio. Por suerte en no mucho tiempo encontraron una pequeña cueva, con unas cuantas ramas consiguieron ocultar la entrada-Este es un refugio perfecto, es lo suficientemente grande para las dos, está cerca del lago, es fácil de esconder…

-Y además podremos usar la manta.

-Sí, todavía quedan unas horas antes de que anochezca, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Creo que descansare un rato, estoy agotada.

-Está bien, yo voy a investigar un poco.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, te prometo que iré con cuidado y no me alejare mucho-Marlene salió de la cueva y volvió a ocultar la entrada, camino durante un rato seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía, quería observar la Cornucopia desde lo más cerca que pudiera sin exponerse mucho. Se coloco en la primera hilera de arboles que daba a la llanura. Observo a los Profesionales reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Distinguió a los tributos del 1, a la chica del 4, a Tony, a la… ¡Tony! ¡Estaba con los profesionales! ¡Era un traidor! Aunque… Marlene no podía culpar a Tony por querer vivir el mayor tiempo posible, suspiro profundamente y siguió observándolos, estaba también la chica del 2, pero no el chico… Si el chico del 2 no estaba, solo había dos posibilidades, la primera era que el cañonazo de la tarde fuera por él, y Marlene lo dudo muchísimo, la segunda era… Que estuviera de caza. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver. Al llegar a la cueva, tenia los brazos llenos de fruta que había encontrado, recordaba haber leído que era una fruta muy común de ese tipo de zonas y que era totalmente comestibles, entro y observo un montón de ramas y hojas secas en el centro.

-Al fin llegas, ¡traes fruta! ¿Es segura?-pregunto Mandy.

-Cien por cien-las chicas se comieron toda la fruta, y Marlene espero a que Mandy acabara antes de preguntarle por el montón de ramas.

-Oh eso, es que he encontrado un tronco igual que al de la sala de entrenamiento y bueno, quizás podamos encender una hoguera por la noche.

-Ya, quizás podamos hacerlo-comento no muy segura.

La noche ya había caído y decidieron que encender la linterna era menos peligroso.

-He ido a mirar a los Profesionales.

-¡Que!

-Tranquila, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me vieran con facilidad. El chico del dos no estaba, creo que había salido de… Caza, ya sabes-la morena se puso pálida.

-¿Tú crees que, él podría…

-No, cuando he vuelto se me ha hecho difícil encontrar la entrada por el camuflaje, y yo ya sabía que estaba ahí, así que para el sería imposible.-Mandy suspiro aliviada.

-He estado pensando Marlene.

-Vaya eso es algo nuevo-la morena le pego juguetonamente en el brazo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?

-Una vez un sabio me dijo una cosa. Da igual si ganas o pierdes, porque un ganador es un vivo entre muertos-Marlene sonrió al citar aquella frase de Carl.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo respuesta para tu pregunta y filosofar es más fácil que comprender por qué lo hice-Mandy asintió aunque no había entendido mucho de lo que decía su pequeña amiga. Se quedan en silencio un largo rato. Mandy no puede dejar de observar a la pelirroja que parece estar en otro mundo, y entonces ve el collar al que se está aferrando.

-Vaya, me encanta tu collar-comenta.

-¿Eh?-Marlene vuelve a la realidad y no tiene ni idea de que es lo que le han dicho.

-Tu collar-señalo Mandy- Que me encanta.

-Ah, esto-dice apretando su puño sobre el-Es un regalo, una reliquia familiar.

-Pues es muy bonito.

-Gracias.

-¿Tiene un compartimento para fotos?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-pregunto a la defensiva.

-No lo sabía, solo preguntaba… Lo siento, no quería ser maleducada.-Marlene suspiro.

-Olvídalo, sí que tiene uno.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-"No, es mío, no quiero que nadie lo vea"-estuvo a punto de decir, pero Mandy era su aliada, podía considerarla incluso su amiga y no es precisamente que hubiera sido Miss Popularidad en su Distrito

-Si no quieres no pasa nada, no quiero incomodarte ni algo por el estilo.

-No, tranquila, toma-se desprendió lentamente el collar y se lo tendió a Mandy, con destreza y delicadeza lo abrió.

-Bueno, imagino que esta es tu familia.

-Sí, esa adorable criatura que ves ahí soy yo.

-Y ella es la chica por la que te presentaste voluntaria, ¿no?

-Sí, ella es Susan.

-Oh, entonces este será su hermano, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Robert?

-¿Viste mi entrevista?

-Claro, ¿los echas de menos?-Marlene asintió.

-A cada segundo que pasa-murmuro- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-No sé, pareces saberlo todo sobre mí, me gustaría saber cosas sobre ti también.

-Mmm… Bueno, soy hija única y vivo solo con mi madre, mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual, he tenido una vida considerablemente feliz. Mi mejor amiga se llama Sally, y lloro más que yo cuando salí elegida-Mandy sonrió al recordarlo- Probablemente ahora este en su casa, escuchándome hablar y construyendo algún cachivache para calmarse, es toda una genia, puede construir todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Y tú?

-No se me da mal, pero prefiero hacer planos, yo expongo una idea y ella la hace realidad, nos complementamos muy bien. ¿Tú que hacías en tus ratos libres?

-"Crear lanzas y destruir cosas"-Jugaba con Robert o con Susan, o iba y me sentaba fuera de la mina y veía salir a los trabajadores. No se puede hacer mucho más en mi Distrito.

-Ya veo. Oye…-el himno empezó a sonar y Marlene corrió hacia la salida, la foto del chico del seis le dio la bienvenida, toda la posibilidad de que fuera el chico del dos se esfumo, entro otra vez en la cueva.

-El chico del seis-contesto incluso antes de que Mandy hiciera la pregunta-Voy a volver a salir un ratito.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Marlene se paro antes de salir del todo.

-Coger provisiones, si los Profesionales deciden ir cada día uno a… Cazar, puede que las necesitemos, ah y-se giro-pase lo que pase ni se te ocurra salir a buscarme.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer.** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes son (casi todos) míos.

Perdonen cualquier tipo de falta ortográfica.

**Los primeros Trágicos Amantes**

_Capitulo 17_

-Marlene, si las dos llegáramos a la final…

-No vamos a llegar las dos a la final.

-Lo sé, pero si lo hiciéramos, ¿Qué haríamos?

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿no?-comento bruscamente, al ver como Mandy se encogía, suspiro-Pues en ese momento veríamos que hacer, si luchar hasta la muerte o sacrificarnos por la otra.

-Ya.

-¿Qué crees que harán?-pregunto Marlene después de un rato en silencio.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Vigilantes, ya sabes, llevamos tres días sin muertes, no creo que tarden mucho en hacer algo para causar más muertes, ¿Qué podría ser?

-Mutos-comento desganada.

-O quizás prenden fuego al bosque-Mandy la miro con terror.

-Si hacen eso no sobreviviremos, tardamos mínimo diez minutos de correr sin parar para llegar al claro, no nos dará tiempo a salir del bosque. Quizás… Quizás deberíamos ir a las montañas.

-No es buena idea, la temperatura será muy elevada, y probablemente la chica del 7 este por ahí, en lo que llevamos aquí no la hemos visto. Además de que deberíamos pasar por delante de la Cornucopia, y seria arriesgarnos mucho.

-Podríamos… Podríamos cruzar por donde pescamos, al otro lado y después caminar, no deberíamos tardar mucho a las montañas.

-Mandy, en las montañas podrían provocar una avalancha, ¿vale?, da igual donde estemos, si nos quieren matar lo harán. Aquí tenemos refugio, tenemos un lugar de caza, sabemos de qué frutos podemos comer, hemos conseguido ramas para construir buenas lanzas y podemos utilizar la manta sin problema a pesar de su llamatividad. No sabemos que nos espera en la montaña, así que por ahora, estamos más seguras aquí.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, es que todo esto, es insoportable, me supera con creces, es más de lo que puedo aguantar, a veces… a veces pienso que me deberías haber dejado morir en el lago-dijo entre sollozos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, ¿me oyes?-pregunto fríamente y Mandy asintió asustada- Ninguno de los que estamos aquí se merece morir, pero aun así aquí estamos, en vez de llorar deberías esforzarte al máximo para volver.-Mandy la miro asombrada antes de secarse las lagrimas y sonreír.

-Así es como piensa La Pequeña Valiente, ¿eh?-Marlene sonrió.

-No soy pequeña, soy joven-las chicas rieron. De repente sonó un cañonazo.

-¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que no haya sido la chica del 7?

-Pues de una contra seis, literalmente.

-Lo descubriremos esta noche.

-Aja, por cierto ¿Cuánta comida nos queda?

-¿Piensas en comida ahora?

-No, pienso en que esto es una mierda, pero no quiero morir todavía, así que necesito comida, y no se cuanta nos queda-Mandy suspiro.

-Pues unas bayas y… media fruta de esas que tu traes.

-He mirado antes en el arbusto y está casi vacío, al parecer no fuimos las únicas en encontrarlo.

-Mierda. O sea que dentro de poco, solo tendremos bayas y pescado.

-Exacto.

-Yo también empiezo a tener hambre, deberíamos ir a pescar.

-Sí, vamos.- Después de coger cada una, una lanza, las dos chicas se dirigieron al lago, habían pasado cinco días ya desde el comienzo de los Juegos. Marlene no había vuelto a vigilar a los Profesionales. Las dos chicas habían decidido esconderse hasta que los Profesionales se empezaran a matar entre ellos, sin duda, era lo más seguro. También habían decidido recoger abundantes provisiones cada tres días, así podrían quedarse dos días tranquilas en la cueva antes de volver a salir.

-¡Tengo uno!-exclamo Mandy-Esto cada vez es más fácil.

-No armes tanto escándalo, nos van a encontrar.

-Solo estas celosa porque yo pesco más que tu-dijo sacándole la lengua-Ja, se me da mejor algo que a la perfecta Marlene.

-No soy prefecta, casi todo lo hago mal.-Mandy negó incrédula.

-¿No lo dirás en serio, verdad? Para empezar sabes nadar, me salvaste la vida con eso.

-Ya te he dicho que fue instinto.

-Instinto o no, lo hiciste. También sabes que plantas son venenosas y cuáles no, y has recogido algunas incluso medicinales.

-Lo leí en el libro.

-Además controlas lar armas, te he visto con los cuchillos y con las lanzas, y en defensa personal-siguió Mandy.

-Déjalo ya.

-Y sabes hacer fuego y nudos mejor que yo.

-Mandy cierra el pico.

-Y eres muy madura, tienes las cosas claras, ¡te saco dos años y parece que fuera al revés!

-¡He dicho que te calles! ¿Vale? ¡Cállate de una puta vez!-estallo la pelirroja.

-Marlene… Yo…

-¿Hemos venido a pescar, no? Pues hazlo y calla.-Marlene se giro y siguió pescando, Mandy después de observarla callada un rato la imito. Cuatro horas después habían pescado seis peces, habían recolectado bayas y se habían llevado las últimas frutas del arbusto, habían mejorado el camuflaje de la entrada y habían recogido más ramas y hojas secas por las dudas. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y Mandy cada vez estaba más frustrada, en cambio Marlene parecía la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, se había sentado lo más alejado de Mandy que pudo en la cueva mientras se comía una de las frutas. De repente, escucharon voces del exterior de la cueva.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a alguien 12?-pregunto una voz masculina que Marlene reconoció como la del tributo del 1.

-Espero, esto empieza a ser aburrido-los chicos rieron. Marlene se sintió asqueada por las palabras de Tony.

-Ya te digo, por lo menos matar a Ariadna fue entretenido.

-¿La escuchaste suplicar? Era tan patética…

-No, no, por favor no me matéis, puedo seros útil, teníamos una alianza.-imito el chico del 1 con una voz más aguda. Después los dos se rieron y las chicas no pudieron escuchar más debido a que se alejaban.

-¿Ariadna es la chica del 3?-pregunto Mandy y Marlene asintió, aunque sabía que era estúpido porque con la oscuridad de la cueva no la vería.

-Sí, así que la chica del 7 todavía vive.

-Quedamos ocho tributos, y la mitad de ellos son Profesionales.

-Bueno, eso suele pasar ¿no?

-Sí-susurro Mandy bajito-No tardara mucho en anochecer.

-Lo sé-contesto Marlene-pero estoy cansada, ¿sabes? Me voy a dormir, será lo mejor.-Mandy se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que había escuchado decir a los dos tributos que estaban fuera. Habían matado a una compañera, compartían alianza y les dio igual, encima la hicieron sufrir y disfrutaron con ello. Miro donde supuso que debería estar Marlene, y pensó si ella sería capaz de romper la alianza y abalanzarse sobre ella ahora. Desecho rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza, Marlene era mejor que ella, más fuerte, más rápida, más todo, la matara antes de que ella le tocara, además… En estos cinco días habían hecho que Mandy pensara en Marlene como algo más que una aliada, pensaba en ella como una amiga, como una cómplice, no como una futura rival. Y pensando que pasaría si las dos llegaban a la final Mandy se quedo despierta toda la noche.

¡Hola! Bueno, solo quería agradecer a todos los que me leéis, pero sobretodo a:

lugaresqsedifurcan, por su review y por darle favorito a mi historia.

Juliett, por su review.

Mariadelmonte, por darle favorito a mi historia.

Y a sakura tsukiyomu lefey por su review y por ser mi primera follower.

Muchas gracias a las cuatro ^^


End file.
